The Last Gift
by the-sirens-song
Summary: Sasori and Deidara meet in the middle of the night, and something strange happens... and Deidara has to kill the redhead. But by the time he get's around to it, will he be able to? DeiSaso
1. Enter the Vamps

_A/N Hello! Yus, this is will be a yaoi story. So please if you feel the need to flame me after this warning of mine, I **will **make s'mores with them, and no you won't get any. Also this is a RolePlay between me and blueball, it is about vampires, and the main pairing will be DeiSaso('cause it rocks)._

_blueball- Sasori and Orochimaru_

_the-sirens-song- Deidara_

_We do not own Dei-chan, Sori-chan, or snake pedo. Nope that right goes to the dude who came up with them(which was not us, seeing as we're both female.)  
_

Chapter 1

Enter the Vamps

The soft moon was covered in a think blanket of clouds, leaving the woods black on this particle night. The light was slowly becoming heavier and heavier, and the wind was being to pick up. Blue eyes watched the outside as the once pleasant night turned into a frightful storm. A small, red fire was burning in the middle of the tiny cave, the blond hair of it's occupant was gleaming in it's unsteady light.

A short figure moved through the upcoming storm with great ease, though it slipped on the ground from time to time. He'd been out hunting for some real food, but had ended up running away from a storm.

After just a little while, the small vampire spotted a hole in the wall. Not thinking twice, he made his way over to it, stopping in the entrance first when he noticed to other presence.

Blond strands fell out from behind his ear as Deidara tilted his head to the side. His blue eyes curious as he stared at the newcomer before him. "Yes, hm?" the sound came out as a soft hum; the words themselves seemed graceful as they danced from his lips.

Sasori ignored the blond and took a step inside before he sat down and leaned against the stone wall. At least this way, he'd be out of the rain.

"A little antisocial are we, un?" The blond asked with raised eyebrow. Deidara watched carefully as the redhead sat down.

Sasori looked over slowly before he let out a scoff. "What'd you expect? Not only have I never met you before, but you're from a different clan."  
This, of course, was very obvious because of the blond's smell.

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Doesn't mean you have to be a complete bastard, un." He grinned, "Oh I get it, you're just one of those assholes everyone hates!"

"Right on the mark, blondie." Sasori replied, letting himself slide down before he curled up.

The vampire raised an eyebrow at the other, "I'm surprised," He paused for a second, "Are you really letting your guard down around another vampire?" Deidara's features took on an evil grin and he continued, "For all you know I could be a Hunter…"

That was the truth. Deidara made a living off killing others of his kind- it was also the reason he was out when the storm hit. He was 'hunting', he current prey lived not to far from here. "And I'm sure that if you are the asshole you say you are, you've pissed a great deal of people off, no?"

Sasori didn't move an inch, only his chest moving up and down as he breathed. He didn't even bother to reply to the blond's question. He wasn't a hunter, but they didn't have any free ones to actually go out there and hunt, so they sent him instead. This, of course, meant he was a lot weaker than this blond. It didn't mean he wouldn't put up a fight though.

"You could say that." He replied, remembering the time a vampire got mad enough to actually try and kill him. There had been others like that as well.

"I see…" Deidara leaned up against the cool rock wall, staring up at the ceiling dripping with water. "So, what were you doing out on this particular night, yeah?"

The redhead opened his eyes slightly, looking at the blond. "Trying to get away from doing other's work." He replied, giving a sigh.

"And that would be, un?" Deidara pressed on, hoping to spark a conversation to ease the boredness that decided to play in his head.

"Hunting." He replied, closing his eyes again. He knew this wasn't something you should say to a real hunter, none the less a hunter from another pack.

Deidara's azure eyes glistened at the thought, but he's voice was calm as he replied. "Really, un? What kind?"

"The heartless, killing kind." Sasori said, sitting up and looking at the other, though he moved his gaze to the outside just a moment later.

Deidara moved to stare at the redhead across the cave from him for an instant, before reply with a sly grin. "And why would something as frail as you be hunting? Do you even know what you're doing?"

The corner of Sasori's mouth twitched slightly as he turned to look at the blond, sending him a scowl. "I'm not frail." He growled, though he didn't say anything about if he knew what he was doing, and that he didn't; he had no idea.

The blond let out a hearty laugh to Sasori's response. "Sure, whatever you say, un." Deidara looked at outside, to the pelting rain as he voiced his next question, "By the way… what is your name, hm?"

For some reason (sarcastically, of course), Sasori believed Deidara was being sarcastic as well. He ignored it easily though. "Sasori."

Once again azure eyes lit up at the small, one-word reply. "Sasori, hm… Well, I'm Deidara!" He grinned, with a hidden meaning, as he surfed through the long list of vampires, mentally of course. All of his targets were memorized to minimize the risk of being discovered. And lucky, he had at once been charged with a target named Sasori. The client did not want him dead. No, just wrapped up with a bow on top.

Sasori made a hming sound and looked back out at the rain. He, of course, had no idea that Deidara was after him.

Deidara watched the other, forming a silent plan in his mind. He would wait until Sasori had either fallen asleep or let his guard down enough. He had some 'vampire proof' rope with him at the moment. An extremely strong vampire would be able to break it, but Sasori really didn't look like he fell into the category.

After a few hours or so, Sasori did, in fact, fall asleep. It wasn't a heavy sleep though, seeing as he rarely did sleep deeply.

When Sasori's breathing evened out to indicate that he had, indeed, falling asleep, the blond vampire stood up and looked outside. 'Well, if it isn't my luck!' The storm was just beginning to let up as Deidara carefully made his way over to the other. He stood quietly over Sasori. In about a second he had his target wrapped in the thin rope. With that done he picked him up and began the walk to his client's house.

A little while into the walking, Sasori let his eyes flutter open, and he didn't like what he saw, or felt. He was bound.

Growling, he made a rough movement, sending him out of the blond's grip and down on the ground. Ignoring the pain, he glared up at Deidara.

The vampire grinned down at his captive, "Good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty, un." Deidara walked quietly over to him, grabbing Sasori by his shirt, he began to drag him down the mountain.

Sasori pouted, not really fond of being dragged. "Usually, I'd take that as a compliment, but I'm going to use my time to figure out why you haven't killed me yet."

Deidara grinned at him, "How 'bout I help you, hmm? You see I've got this rich, little client of mine, hires me a lot. Mostly like for assassin missions, un. But about a year ago he asked me to capture a live one, you. Now this client of mine," He pause for effect, "He's kinda sly… snake-like if you want."

Sasori froze. Was Deidara talking about who he thought he was talking about? He began trashing slightly, but as soon he realized he wouldn't get anywhere, he turned his head and bit down on the blond's wrist, his teeth piercing through the skin easily. There was no way he'd go back to that place. Never.

Deidara raised an eyebrow at him, "Ow, un." Using his other hand he ripped Sasori from his wrist, he then out him in a sitting position before kneeling down to eye-level. "Now, tell me… Why did you run away from him, hmm?"

Sasori continued to glare at the blond, not letting it fade even a little. "Some people just likes freedom. Being trapped is the worst." and the man is a pedophile, he added in his head.

The blond vampire waved a finger at him, "If you tell me the entire truth, I'll cut you a deal, un."

The glare softened slightly, but he held it up. "I was five, my parents was killed by the man, and he took me into his mansion. At first, he acted nicely, like the murder of my parents were just an accident. I, being just a little child, believed without a doubt. I grew older though, and apparently I became a `beauty´. He decided to lock me up, keep me as his own personal sex toy. I've lived in a dark room all of my life, followed his orders and raped countless of times. And then I managed to run away. Happy?" He spat.

"No not really…" Deidara stood up, "Even though he is a very good client, I've never liked Oro. So you can imagine how glad I was to have revised my latest mission. The one I was I going to complete last night… It was given to me by the leader of a very small, but powerful clan... I have to kill him…"Deidara knelled down beside the redhead as he spoke, untying the ropes with his words. "Now my deal for is this- let me take you to him. And I'll give you half of his reward…"

Sasori blinked. Deidara would actually do that? Of course, he couldn't trust the man, but he had no other choice either. He'd end up there anyway.  
"Fine."

Deidara grin replaced the solemn look on his face as the last rope came undone falling around the redhead. "What a good little Sleeping Beauty, un!"

Standing, Sasori grumbled to himself in annoyance silently, too quiet for Deidara to hear, he hoped. He spared Deidara a glance and then walked past him, heading for Orochimaru's mansion.

Deidara followed after him, a small, almost skip added to his step and a grin plastered on his face as he thought over the current situation. 'Feed damsel to snake, slay snake, and rescue said damsel.' Yup, just your everyday fantasy story…

Sasori wouldn't have appreciated it if he ever had heard Deidara, or anyone else, call, or think of him as, a damsel. In fact, he would've been quite annoyed by it.

He looked ahead of himself as he continued walking, not giving any sign to tell that he knew Deidara was there; the sooner they got to the place, the faster he could get back to his pack... empty handed... okay, maybe it wouldn't be so smart after all. Anyway, if they got this over with, he wouldn't have to worry about the snake ever again.

The silence spun itself around the two for quite awhile before Deidara spoke again. "… Sasori, un?" He paused, but continued without an answer "Do you want to help, un?" again he pause, "Kill him I mean- it might help or something…" letting his voice fade Deidara stole a quick glance at the vampire next to him before staring at the trees.

The redhead scoffed as he, for the first time after he got up, spared a glance at Deidara. "I won't be to much help even if I did help you."

"Not asking for you help, un." He stopped before explaining, "I just thought you might to give the final blow or something, yeah…" This was not something Deidara did lightly, for he cherished every kill he made. And for a second he thought about taking the question back, but somehow, he didn't.

Sasori shook his head, "it's your kill. Do what you want."  
Killing the man... was not something he wanted to do, but he still wanted him dead. The redhead didn't need revenge or anything, so it was fine for him if Deidara killed the snake.

Deidara didn't reply verbally, but instead just nodded. He stared into the tree, something was off-  
The vampire jumped on Sasori sending him to make contact with the ground with Deidara on top of him. And of course, random sharp object made their way over their heads, embedding in the harsh bark of the trees around them.

Sasori hit the ground with a small `offh´, his eyes shut tightly as he tried to figure out what was going on. Finally realizing Deidara had literally jumped on him, and still hadn't moved away from him, he was about to snap. But, then he turned his head and saw the sharp, flying objects over their heads. Apparently Deidara had just saved his life.

Deidara rolled off Sasori and looked around the forest floor, scanning it. There! A small, spidery thread lay broken not to far behind them. Scanning ahead he spotted more of the threads, not all of them on the ground. Standing up he was careful not to disturb any more. The blue-eyes vampire looked down at Sasori. " Careful or the strings, Sleeping Beauty, yeah." With that he resumed the walk to the Pedo Snake's house.

Nodding slightly (and ignoring the nickname), Sasori stood as well and followed the blond, watching out for strings.

Keeping watch for more traps consumed his thoughts, and after awhile he forgot about Sasori trailing behind him. So when he jumped over the hidden pit? There was no warning to Sasori about it, instead Deidara just contained on.

Sasori stopped for a second, using it to figure out why the hell the blond had jumped. It didn't take long though, before he had it all figured out. He jumped, landing just about where the blond did before he followed. Of course, he could just have made a fool out of himself, but it didn't matter.

Jump, up, duck, down, left, right. The careful maneuvers begin to speed up as Deidara made his way to his targets house, losing himself in the thought of a kill so close at hand. Stop. All of the blonde's movements ceased, someone else was here. He whipped around, growingly as he looked past Sasori, he had heard something else besides the small 'damsel.'

Fortunately for Sasori, he had a photographic memory, so following Deidara's steps was no problem. He wasn't strong, but could be quite athletic when he wanted to. Seeing Deidara stop, he did as well, turning to look at whatever was there. He could, however, not see anything.

Deidara stood up straight when he realized who it was. He bowed low, his hair falling around his face and almost touching the ground below, "Orochimaru-san."

A hand came upon Sasori's shoulder and he froze completely. "Deidara-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you again." The man behind him hissed out in the usual way, and then snaking an arm around his waist. Sasori closed his eyes, breathing in through his nose before he let it back out.  
"Welcome back home, Saso-chan." Orochimaru whispered into his ear, smirking as he tightened his grip around the redhead.

_A/N Please Review! Reviews make us feel all giddy inside! ^w^_


	2. Bath Time

_A/N Yup! Here's chapter two. We hope you enjoy this._

_Warning- Yaoi(kind of)_

_blueball- Sasori and Orochimaru_

_the-sirens-song- Deidara_

_We do not own Sasori, Deidara, or Orochimaru.  
_

Chapter 2

Deidara grimaced for a second before he came out of his bow, "It is a pleasure, isn't it, hmm?" A large grin forced it's way on to his lips, "He believe every word Orochimaru-san, just like you said he would, un! It was almost to easy to convince him to come back!" A loud laugh came from his throat as he said that, he features held a look of amusement as he gazed at the two.

The snake grinned, "of course. He's too trusting for his own good."  
Sasori opened his eyes, looking at the blond with an expression mixed between a glare and something else. He wasn't sure what himself, but he couldn't get it to disappear. Suddenly feeling the man's long tongue travel up his neck, Sasori trashed slightly, this only gaining him a trip through the air before he hit a tree a little way to the side. He'd forgotten the man loathed it when he didn't obey and let things happen. The redhead landed on the ground, not bothering to get back up again.

The vampire watched with bored eyes as Sasori was thrown against the tree. "I'm sorry to have to leave so soon after arriving un; but, Orochimaru-san, I really need to get going. My list seems to be getting longer and longer these days!" Deidara chuckled a light, warming sound, "So if I could get my reward and be on my way, yeah?"

The long haired man nodded and headed over to the blond. "Of course." He said, pulling out a small bag. "This should be it. You get no more or less."

Deidara took the bag with a smile, "I would except nothing more, Orochimaru-san, un." He nodded and began the walk back towards the cave he had spent the night in. "Like always it has been a pleasure working for you, yeah." He tied the bag to his waist-band, smiling again at the snake.

Then in a flash he threw a median sized object and Sasori under his arm. The hunter took off at a run, raised his hand to form a symbol and yelled, "Katsu" behind them a large explosion was heard. He sifted Sasori around, and was now holding him bridal-style.

"So~ How's that for an exit, Sleeping Beauty, un?"

The explosion rung through the forest, sending the body of Orochimaru flying in the opposite direction. Dead or not, Sasori didn't know, but he was far away from the snake like man, and that was all that counted at the moment. Looking up at Deidara, the redhead scowled. "A beautiful one." He replied dully and maybe a tad sarcastically.

Deidara pouted, "Are you being sarcastic, yeah?"

"No." The redhead said, and then he went silent. "Okay, maybe a little bit."

The vampire laughed and slowed to a walk, "And here I thought you were an asshole who pissed everyone off, un!" Even though he had, indeed, came to a walk, Deidara had yet to put Sasori down. "you even have a sense of humor, yeah!"

Smiling ever so slightly, the redhead turned his head to look ahead of them. He still had to thank the blond, but he wasn't sure when, where or how to do it. Could he just say thank you, or what? Eugh, he'd take it when the time came.

Deidara, not missing the small smile, grinned in response. "So, un? Where am I taking you, hmm?"

"Don't know. Normally I'd say back to my pack, but I didn't really listen when they told me who to hunt for, and coming back empty handed doesn't go without punishment." Sasori replied, giving a sigh.

"Then don't go back, yeah." Deidara stated as a matter of fact.

"Then where do I go?" He asked.

"I asked you first, un!" The blond said childishly, then his face went serious again, "Well~ I have been thinking about leaving my own clan… you could travel with me," he shrugged, "if you want, that is."

He nodded slightly, considering it thoroughly. It had it's up and downs he guessed. Less downs of course, but still enough to be considered. Then he nodded, "alright."

"Really, un?" He smiled at the vampire in his arms.

"Yes. I already said so, didn't I?" He said, looking back up at Deidara. His neck was starting to get slightly stiff though, so holding it up any longer would probably give him a cramp. Letting out a soft sigh, he let his head come to a rest on Deidara's shoulder.

Deidara smiled grew as he contained to walk, "So, where do you want to go now, Sleeping Beauty, yeah?"

"Wherever you want to go, Deidara." Sasori replied, closing his eyes as the blond walked through the forest, still carrying him. He couldn't quite understand why, but wasn't complaining.

"…Do you want to take a bath or something, un?" Deidara asked innocently, "I mean you must be feeling pretty disgusting after Orochimaru had his hands all over you and stuff."

The redhead reopened his eyes, staring up at Deidara with a confused expression for a second. "Oh... I'm used to it, so I don't really feel anything of it anymore, but sure. I wouldn't mind a bath."

Deidara smiled down at him, underneath that smile was the grin of a pervert, "Well let's get you some water, then!" He took off running towards the natural hot springs, which resided at the top of the mountain.

Why... the sudden change of pace? Sasori blinked, not understanding why the blond was running so suddenly. Then again, he was quite dense when it came to things like these, so it was to be expected. Any other time though, he'd beat you when it came to thinking. He closed his eyes again and just let himself relax through the run.

Smiling the vampire made his way up the steep rock easily, his step light as to not awake his Sleeping Beauty… wait, his? Deidara frowned looking at the lovely face of the vampire in his arms; his striking, deep brown eyes were un-fittingly closed. He sighed as he skidded to a stop near the clear water.

The hand that wasn't faced against the blond gripped Deidara's shirt lightly as the redhead continued on with his rest. He was only half sleeping though, and could wake up quite easily if he just let himself.

Deidara raised an eyebrow at the hand that held on to his shirt. He decided not to wake the sleeping vampire, and, instead, sat down on a flat stone. He let his thoughts wonder about, and didn't notice that he was gently playing with the soft red locks.

Feeling the light (soothing and nice) tugging of his hair, Sasori reopened his eyes, looking up at Deidara, at the same time unfisting his fingers from the blond's shirt once he realized it was there.

To deep in thought to realize that Sasori had awaken, or what his hand was doing; Deidara continued play with his hair, twisting the strands around in his fingers tenderly. His mind focused on what the two vampires would do next. He needed to visit a certain target. Bu what about after that? Deidara had told him that he was leaving his clan, but what about the fact that he was also considering quitting his 'job'?

Sasori continued to stare up at Deidara for a little while before he finally let out a small growl. It wasn't anything like the ones the blond got when they first met (which was only a few hours ago), just to tell him that he was awake, and that... that was it, he guessed. Yes, that was it.

Deidara was shaken out of his thoughts by the soft growl, he looked down at Sasori questioningly before he realized what had happened. He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, un?" Deidara unwrapped his arms from around Sasori and put his feet on the ground for him.

Once he was on his feet, Sasori looked out over the water and smiled slightly. It looked great. Sparing Deidara a small glance, still holding the smile, he lifted his shirt up and over his head. His baggy sweatpants followed soon after. Then he slipped into the water, sighing in content as he felt the liquid surround him.

Deidara watched greedily as the fabric was removed, gazing at the small body as the mussels pulled and relaxed to make it move. A small pout slid over his lips when it disappeared under the cover of water.

Deciding that also needed a bath, Deidara walked calmly over to the steamy water. He placed his clothes next to Sasori's as he slid in also.

Sasori let himself sink down until only his face was visible. It was about then he realized the blond apparently had decided to take a bath as well. Good... company; it was better to be two.

Deidara glance over to the completely covered (to his dismay) vampire. "So, which clan did you desert, hmm?"

Sasori turned, looking at Deidara. "Didn't go by any name, really. It has it's camp far down in the south though." he replied before diving under the rest of the way.

Coming back up, Sasori shook his head, sending water drops through the air.

Staring, Deidara was really started to hope that Sasori wouldn't notice. "… Is it powerful, un?"

The redhead shrugged, looking around himself, sparing Deidara a small glance too as his eyes shifted around. "I guess. Those who are strong... are quite strong, but I don't really know I haven't been there for more than three weeks."

Deidara's eyes widened, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." the redhead replied, keeping out the fact that he'd turn eighteen in less than a month. "What about you?"

Deidara's mouth fell widen open, he closed it and opened it again before replying, "Um roughly two hundred, un…"

The redhead moved over to where Deidara was and studied the man's face before he shrugged and leaned against one of the walls. "Oldie."

The blond scoffed, "Well, at least I'm not young and weak." He pouted crossing his arms over his chest in s childish way.

"I-I'm not weak!" Sasori growled, though his voice clearly told he knew very well he was far from strong. To prove his `point´ though, he splashed some water into the blond's face, grinning ever so slightly.

"Oh no! I'm soooo scared of the evil vampire who has amazing powers of water splashing," Deidara wailed his hand waving in the air. Then he grinned and returned the favor, dipping under the water; good thing vampires have no use of breathe.

Sasori glared at the spot where the blond had disappeared before he, too, dived under. He opened his eyes and looked around almost immediately spotting the blond. Sasori, however, did need to breathe, for reasons he had never told anyone before, so he would have to get back up soon.

He reached out for Deidara, and took a hold of the man's wrist.

Deidara grabbed on to Sasori's wrist pulling on the younger vampire forcing him farther into the water with him.

Sasori's eyes widened slightly. He still had some time before he needed more air, but if it continued like this, something could go wrong. He sent the blond a glare once they were face to face and then tried to free himself, but to no vain.

Deidara grinned, thinking the expressions were only play not serious.

Okay, it was getting serious now. He'd been under for at least a minute, and he didn't swim enough to actually have lungs able to hold his breath forever. He was starting to look a little worried now, trying to get away once more. He would run out of air soon. Any minute now.

The vampire's grin was lost as he became confused. With a sudden realization he shot up out of the water. He glared at Sasori as they broke the water, "You have to breathe?! Why the hell didn't you fucking tell me sooner!"

The redhead gasped for air for a few times before he looked away from the blond slightly. "A little difficult under water..." He muttered.

"Ok, then explain now, un!" Deidara's voice soften as he spoke holding the smaller boy at arms length from himself.

He shrugged, "I age like you do, but I can die much easier... I have fangs, but I don't really need to kill for blood. So, I'm more of a half breed than anything else."

"And why is that, hm? How did you become a halfbreed?" Deidara himself had never meant one but he had heard stories on them.

"How am I supposed to know?! Both my parents were full blood, besides, I don't know anything else about them or my past life before the snake. Stop hissing!" He snapped, knowing full well that half breeds weren't exactly well liked by the full bloods.

Deidara sighed, "I'm sorry about yelling at you… I just wasn't thinking, un…" He cast his eyes downward waiting for the redhead response.

Sasori nodded slightly, sinking into the water just a little bit as he looked back at Deidara. "Forget it... not like it matters anyway. Though, I guess, you only believe that what you are shouldn't make a difference if you're one of the hated."

"What! Of course you shouldn't be hated just because you're a half breed, or if you have red head or anything else, un!" Deidara stated,

Sasori's face lit up and he threw himself around the blond's neck, hugging him tightly.

Deidara was in shock for a moment before he wrapped his own arms around the smaller vampire's waist.

"What, if I may ask, is this hug for, hmm?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Ah... I'm not really sure, I just acted without thinking." Sasori confessed, letting a small smile play his lips.

"I don't think I mind," Deidara replied lightly, letting his own mouth sub-come to a smile. He leaned forward a bit, toward the younger boys red lips, not sure what he was doing.

Sasori blinked, looking at the blond's face in confusion, Deidara's eyes and mouth the most. Everything of it was getting closer by the second, and he wasn't sure what to do. He had absolutely no idea what to do. Of course he'd been kissed before, but that had been Orochimaru, and the man hadn't been so... gentle, as it seemed the blond would be.

Now, to the most important question. Did he mind? He wasn't sure, but he didn't want to mind it though, so why not? Besides, he kind of owed it to the blond, and he kind of wanted to as well... just a little bit. He could see his sight disappear more for each second, he was moving to, and that towards the blond. Sasori let his eyes search Deidara's face, his eyes and mouth, for a couple of long seconds as he stopped his movement, waiting for the blond to come the rest of the way.

Deidara noticed the red head was also moving forward, did that mean he wanted it to? The vampire really had no idea. Sure he had kissed people before, but it never _meant_ anything, and this surely would. Swallowing all of his doubts and worries, Deidara pressed his lips to Sasori's as gently as he could, as if to lessen the pain if the other was to pull away.

Feeling the contact of their lips meeting, the redhead closed his eyes completely. It was as he'd thought; much better than Orochimaru. Also, it did seem quite right as well. Their lips were just barely touching though, so he leaned a little closer as well, so it would be more contact. He did, of course, want it to continue being gentle seeing as he'd never felt it like this before.

Deidara's eyes, also, closed on contact, he felt his stomach flutter when Sasori pressed back, but didn't try to push to on. He pulled back after awhile, remembering that Sasori did, in fact, have need of air. He didn't look the boy, afraid of want he might see. Angry, hurt, sadness; any of it would have torn him apart right now.

After a little while, Sasori pulled back and took in air. Then his head came to rest on the blond's shoulder before he nuzzled his neck lightly, happily even. "I wish that my first kiss had been like this one." He mumbled into Deidara's neck just out of the blue, smiling lightly.

"Y-you liked it, un?" The blond ask, slightly stunned by that, he was sure that once the other had come to his senses he would be upset, angry even.

The redhead nodded slightly seeing as the other would feel this.

"Oh…ok." Deidara tighten his arms slightly, holding the boy closer to him.

Sasori rested against the blond, his shut eyes starting to feel slightly heavy even if he wasn't tired.

"How 'bout we get dressed, hmm?" The vampire asked softly, pulling him back to look Sasori in the eye, "Sleeping Beauty."

_A/N Please Review. They make us feel soooooooo happy! ^w^_


	3. Gone

_A/N Third Chapter, duh._

_blueball- Sasori  
_

_the-sirens-song- Deidara, Mori, Shikyo, and old lady who never got a name. _

_We do not own Deidara and Sasori_

_I do own Mori, Shikyo and old lady.  
_

Chapter 3

Gone

Sasori looked at Deidara for a second and then nodded. They'd bathed now, so staying in the water any longer wouldn't be necessary.

Deidara nodded and smiled, dropping his arms from around Sasori. He paused for a second and wrapped his figures around his hand, gently pulling him over to their clothes.

Sasori followed Deidara towards their clothes, unwrapping their fingers once they got to the edge of the small pool. He got up and sat down on the ground, waiting for the air to dry him; he wasn't too keen on putting on clothes while he was wet. That was bound to end badly.

Smirking at the younger boy's actions, Deidara also got out of the water. He put he's own clothes back on seeing as the water would never dry on it's own, but Sasori's skin, probably a good 20 degrees warmer, might be able to pull it off. The blond sat down next to him and leaned back, staring up at the cloudy sky. "Why, yeah?"

The redhead blinked and looked back at the blond, confusion written over his face. Usually he'd hide emotions in his expressions, but Deidara had already seen most of them anyway, and he saw no reason to not show the blond. "Why, what?"

Deidara turned his head slightly to look up at the redhead, "Well, first… why'd you agree to come with me, hmm?"

"Because you haven't really done anything to make you un-trustable." Sasori replied, looking up at the sky, "also, I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Ok… then why did you kiss back, yeah?" The blond vampire took his gaze from Sasori, looking at the clouds above instead.

"... felt right." He replied, "and what about you? Why did you want to kiss me in the first place?"

"I don't know…" Deidara paused, "I just couldn't help myself…"

The redhead nodded slightly and then looked down at himself, smiling lightly as he saw he was completely dry. Sasori crawled over to his clothes and put them on before he turned to the blond.

Deidara just watched the other vampire before he spoke, "Has anyone told you you're very beautiful?" He regretted the question the moment it left his mouth, but also said, "Besides the Pedo Snake?

Sasori shook his head. "He never gave anyone any chance to look at me anyway. For most of the time I was locked inside a room without any light." Then he chuckled lightly, "I didn't even know how I looked before I managed to get out of that place."

Deidara stole a glance at him "Well… you are."

The redhead blushed lightly, looking away to make sure Deidara didn't see it. "Thanks." He mumbled.

Deidara looked at the other, confused, "Wait are you…blushing, or something." The blond vampire sat up and leaned forward to get a better look of Sasori's (hopefully) red face.

"Tch... don't be an idiot." Sasori growled, denying it even though he knew he was quite red in the face. Then he stomach growled and he turned even redder as he wrapped his arms around his stomach and pouted lightly.

"Ok, so if you're not blushing… then why's you face all red, hmm?" Deidara paused, questioning the second growl, "Are you… hungry?"

"Obviously you're confusing my hair and my face." the redhead replied, still pouting. "And yes, I'm hungry."

"Sure, Sleeping Beauty, whatever you say, un." Rolling his eye Deidara continued, "Now, what do you want to eat, hmm?"

Feeling a little happy for `winning´ their argument, Sasori smiled at the thought of what food he'd like to have. "Chicken and rice." He replied, turning to Deidara once more.

Deidara blinked, caught off guard by the request of human food. Sure he could eat it, but it never tasted as good as… well yeah. "Ok, un…" He stopped for a second. "I think I know a place that'll give you that, yeah." It was against the 'rules' to even be seen by a human, but eh, not like Deidara ever really care… plus there were some pretty rich humans out there.

Sasori nodded, still smiling lightly. He could never really eat the food he liked the best in open before, and

would have to settle for blood, which wasn't as good as he'd find it if he really had been a full blood. Whenever he was alone though, he'd eat something that'd really fill him properly.

Standing up, Deidara stretched, "Well then, let's get going, yeah. It's about an hours walk from here."

Sasori stood as well, but not stretching like Deidara. Instead he merely slipped his hands into his pant's pockets as he waited for the blond to lead the way.

"But…" Deidara grinned evilly, "We could get there a lot faster if we ran, un." That's when the vampire pounced, sweeping the smaller boy off his feet and into his arms. Deidara looked down at Sasori for a second,

"I hope you don't mind heights, un." Then he jump off the side of the cliff, yes cliff, meaning yes they were free falling… for about 10 stories, give or take.

Sasori let out a squeak as he was suddenly hoisted up into Deidara's arms once again. Unfortunately for him though, the shock from the left didn't get enough time to subside before he heard the blond's words, and his eyes widened. He hated heights. And then they were falling. Sasori clingied to Deidara's neck, eyes closed tightly as he tried to tell himself that no, they weren't falling down, it was just windy outside. This didn't, of course, work very well.

Deidara rolled his eyes as he started to run, "If you didn't like heights, you should have said something before I jumped." He paused, weaving in and out of the trees, "You know, Sasori, you may be pretty, but you sure can be dense at times…"

"Oh shut up, it's not like I had time to stop you." Sasori replied, still holding on to the blond, ignoring the part about him being dense.

"What, you think that if you had scream, 'Stop!' I would have jumped anyways, yeah?" Deidara asked almost hurt.

"Well, yeah... but that's not the point! I don't have as fast reaction as you do, so I can't just scream for you to stop the minute you pick me up. I hadn't even registered what you said before you'd already jumped." He replied.

"Well, ok maybe I wouldn't have," The vampire skidded to a stop, "Oh, quit your complaining, we're here." Reluctantly, Deidara set Sasori on his feet in front of the wooden building.

"I'm not complaining." Sasori muttered before heading towards the building.

"Sure you weren't, un…" Opening the door for them both, he hurried Sasori inside. The interior of the building was very lavish, a few tables were placed in the corner. A pack of couches/beds were also packed within the spacious room.

A high squeak was heard as they entered. A young girl, maybe 16, ran out from the kitchen and stopped in front of them. "Deidara-kun! Huyuu~ How are you today!" She had coal black hair that was tied up in a small bun, loose strands framing her face as she bow, first, to Deidara, then Sasori. She scrutinized Sasori for a second before smiling up at Deidara again. 'May I ask why you're hear on this fine day, Deidara-kun?" She stole a glance outside.

Sasori scanned the inside of the building with little to no interest. When the girl appeared, he merely looked at her face once before he stared at a wall, waiting impatiently. He could be quite impatient at times, especially when it came to girls. They always used so much time on little things. Besides, she wasn't speaking to him, so listening in on their conversation was by no near something he'd have interest to do.

Stealing a glance at Sasori, Deidara turned back to the girl, "Well, this little beauty needs something to eat, yeah. Hope you have chicken and rice?" He said politely as possible… without ripping the girl's throat out.

"Oh course, Deidara-kun!" She jumped, spinning around and ran into the kitchen, a mad fit of giggles following her.

Deidara grabbed Sasori's hand and lead him over to a random table.

Sasori followed Deidara over to a table and sat down in one of the chairs, still looking quite in thought, though he was far from it.

The lighting in the tavern wasn't the best (seeing it only had one window, which was small at best), and the flickering light gave Sasori an ominous look. "What'ch ya thinkin' 'bout?"

Sasori blinked, coming out of his thought-like state and looked at Deidara before he shook his head. "Nothing."

The hyper active girl returned before he could reply, handing over a plate of rice and chicken. Deidara blinked,

"How'd you cook it so fast, un?"

"Hmm?" The girl paused, "Oh the people over there ordered it!" She grinned, "I hope you like it, Huyuu~!" She winked at Deidara, bowed to Sasori and left.

Sasori blinked as well, staring at the food and then at the leaving girl. He pulled the plate closer to himself and then picked up the fork that'd come with. Then he brought rice up to his mouth and chewed it only slightly before he swallowed.

Deidara watched Sasori chewed and swallowed, "…Is it good, un?"

The redhead nodded as he took a hold of the knife as well, quickly cutting off a piece of the chicken and piercing it with his fork. Then he added rice and brought it into his mouth again.

Deidara stood up, "I'll be back, yeah," He walked out of tavern and down into a small store about a mile away.

After Deidara had left a middle age women with silver eyes sat down across the table from him. "He probably won't come back you know…"

Sasori nodded slightly to Deidara's words before he continued eating. He looked up at the newcomer by his table, but didn't say anything in return, only continued to eat.

"He never does…" She looked at him sadly, "You're a very pretty boy…" She sighed, "Every pretty girl and boy he brings here, he always leaves them… Gives them what they what to eat, asks them if they like it, and then he says he'll be back… But he never does…" She looked at him again, "He's already gotten what he wants of you… you'd be better off just leaving now. I'll give you a bag for you food if you want…"

The redhead continued to ignore, it wasn't that he didn't believe the words, because for all he knew, it could be true, but he'd still wait for a while.

She sighed before standing her black hair sifted on her back, "Just don't wait forever, ok sweetie?"

Sasori nodded slightly and continued eating, a rough half hour later he was finished.

About two hours after Sasori had finished, the silver eyed women walled back over. "Sweetie, would you like to spend the night here? It'll be free, I promise." It had gotten dark and the tavern was getting ready for the 'night crowd' that normal came in around this time.

"Yeah, thanks." He replied, letting out a soft sigh.

She smiled at him, "Ok, you might want to come into the back area, though." She looked at the door, "I'm sure you're not the type of person who wants to meet our 'Night Crew'…"

He nodded slightly and stood, giving the woman a small smile to show his gratitude.

The women smiled back and lead him to small room, it had two small beds and a couch. "I hope you don't mind spending the night with Mori?" The brown haired looked up when her name was called. "Hello…" Then she went back to working on whatever she held in her hand. The silver eyed women sighed, "Mori, you know we don't have enough wood for you to be doing that…"

"Of course not." Sasori replied as he followed the woman.

The women nodded and left to tend to the first customers stumbling in. The girl on the bed glanced back up at Sasori with the same silver eyes of the women, then continued to run a small knife up and down the small wooden figure in her hand, mumbling about how she had found it in the forest this time.

The redhead smiled lightly and sat down a little away from the girl. "You like woodwork?" He asked.

Mori didn't look up but nodded instead, "Mh-hm… do you?"

The redhead nodded, "very much so."

She looked up at him, "What do you like best?"

"Best of what? Do you mean what woodwork I like best, or carving method?"

She rolled her eyes, "What do you like best about woodwork in general, what do you like to make and stuff."

"Puppets, mostly. But I like everything as long as it's wood."

The girl just nodded. She let the silence envelope them for a few minutes, "…How do you feel?"

"I'm alright, I guess." He replied, giving a sigh.

Mori glanced up at him, "Whatever you say..." She then went back to the small figure in her hand, slowly running the blade across the wood.

"How... how many has actually bothered to wait for him?" He asked, looking at the girl before he moved his gaze to a wall.

"...All of them. They all waited some amount of time... There was this one girl who stayed for over a week..." She answered never sifting her gaze.

That long... hmn. He sure wasn't going to be happy if he ever saw the blond again.

"Alright. I think... I'm going to stay for a while. Deidara can do whatever he wants, it's his life, but I don't have anything to walk back to, so... maybe I could work here? Help out or something?"

Of course, it had hurt to say that the blond could do whatever, but it was true. However much unfair it was to leave him behind after all that, Sasori couldn't really blame him. _I'm a half breed after all... I'm no one._

If Deidara had been planning this from the start... he could've just left him with the snake. That life... he was used to it, being a shell to use whenever it fit. He'd just started seeing the world for real, so now that he had seen, he surly would have to be satisfied. It was ugly, and he hated it, loathed it. Besides, he wasn't a full blood, so living out there all alone... surly he wouldn't last a week.

But... if Deidara wasn't back by tomorrow evening, wouldn't it be so much easier if he just left himself? Why should he stick around and hope for that guy to walk through the door anyway? If Deidara wanted to be with him, stay with him, then he could come find him as well.

"Forget what I just said. I'm staying the night, but I'll leave first thing in the morning; if he sometime decides to come back, he can find me himself." Sasori said, smiling sadly. "It was too good to be true anyway, and I should've known much better than to trust him."

There. He was content with that... though his heart kept on aching, this feeling alone almost managing to make his tears fall; he had seen the light, he'd been saved, and then he actually thought he was loved... how stupid was that? He, a mere half breed, a monster to every living thing, hated, loathed. Of course no one could like him, none the less love him.

The tears he hadn't split in years finally came to the surface of his eyes, and he was quite shocked as one trailed down his cheek. It hadn't even been one day, and he was breaking himself already. Apparently he wasn't just stupid, but pathetic as well. Sasori didn't cry, had never cried, not since the day his parents were killed. He never cried when the snake touched him, hit him, abused him in any possible way, but now, because of some simple fool, water was clearly escaping his eyes.

How could he ever believe that he would one day be saved by someone? It was just a foolish dream... and dreams didn't come true.

Mori paused, looking up at the red head's expression, she carefully set a small tree on her bed before turning slightly and hugging the redhead, "…I'm sorry…"

Why did she...?  
"You have nothing to apologize for." the redhead stated, smiling at her lightly.

She raised an eyebrow, "I may not owe you an apology, but there are some people who do, and they're never going to do it…" Carefully so unwound her arms from the redhead. "And… and if you want to talk about it… I'll be here all night…if you want that is…."

Sasori nodded slightly.

"All my life... I've been locked inside a room, I've been abused, raped, used, you name it. Then I managed to escape and get into one of these packs. I was very happy, proud of myself for the first time. But they were all so much stronger than me, they could do stuff. Vampires, you know. I'm just somewhere in between, only having immortality. They sent me out hunting, not knowing I am incapable of such. I never listened to who it was I was hunting for, so I can't go back there. A storm came along, and I met Deidara in a cave. I didn't talk to him at first, not much at least, but I was dumb enough to tell him my name. I fell asleep and he tied me up, ready to bring me back to that place... where I grew up. We made a deal though... and he ended up taking me away from the man instead. Deidara... Deidara is the first to ever do such a thing for me, and I think I like him or something, very much too, but I don't know, I've never been through anything like this before... I trusted him to never leave... he said we could be a team too. When I told him what I am, he didn't care. When I leave... I won't even last a week, but that's fine I think. Because... I don't have anywhere, or anyone, to turn to anyway. For one moment, I could see the stars, but now it's over clouded..."

Mori's eye's widened for a second and the word 'vampire', but forced herself to listen again. She let her mouth turn upright into a small, sad smile and gently placed her arms around him again, "I'm sor-" Mori was cut off by a loud crash and some yelling coming from the front. She sighing deeply she stood up and poked her head out of the door, she squeaked and slammed the door shut before a large metal-sounding object hit the wooden block. "I hate the night people…"

Sasori looked at the girl, and then the door. "I... can understand why. And, you don't really have to be scared of me. I don't have anything to harm you with."

She raised and eyebrow, "Really now? So what do you eat, just plain _human_ food?" She walked back over to the small and jumped up onto it, crossing her legs as she stared at Sasori waiting for an answer.

The redhead nodded. "Yeah... just plain human food. Blood is... gross."

Mori giggled, "Never thought I'd here that from any type of vampire…"

Sasori smiled. "We're rare. In fact, I don't know anyone else like me."

"Really? That's kind of cool…" A few more crashes and shouts were heard from behind the door, Mori once again sighed looking longingly at the brown door, "I have to clean tomorrow…"

"I can help. I'm used to cleaning, and it's, kinda, the least I can do for you." He said, offering his help. Leaving this place didn't seem right if he didn't get to help a little first.

Mori looked at him with a small smile, "You don't have too, but… it would be much appreciated…"

He nodded, "I'll help."

Mori let a huge smile make it's way onto her face, "Thank you! … What kind of stuff do you like?"

"No problem." He assured, smiling lightly, feeling slightly better as well. "Right now... just woodwork. I don't know what's out there at all, just... humans and vampires... trees, wind. I don't know anything else." Sasori confessed, smile turning embarrassed.

The brown haired girl gasped, "Well, you've seen the weather and stuff, right? What's your favorite weather and stuff?"

Sasori nodded. "I like the rain... and when it's very windy. What about you?"

"I like… I like the snow!" She smiled, "It's beautiful, so white and delicate, and yet it's cold and a killer…" Mori sighed, "I know… I'm weird, right?"

Sasori shook his head. "It's not weird to have your own opinion."

"I guess, so what else is there that you like? Like what's you're favorite color and stuff?" Mori asked, she had never asked any of the other one's anything about themselves. That was mostly due to the fact a lot of them we're shallow or shy or just pathetic, crying all night.

"I guess... I like red, gray and black... and maybe even a dark blue color. You?" He asked, lying down on the bed as he did.

She thought about it for a bit, "… Purple… I like the color purple…"

He nodded slightly. "Purple is nice."

Mori rolled her eyes and laid down next to Sasori, "You were suppose to ask a question, silly!" She sighed,

"Animal… don you have a favorite animal?"

"Oh." Sasori said, blinking slightly as he looked at her. "No, not really. Do you?"

"Foxes… and porcupines." She turned her head to the side to look at him, "You're different, you know that?"

Sasori nodded, smiling lightly. "I do."

"I think that… that he might come back for _you_…" Mori sighed and rolled over on to her stomach to stare at Sasori.

The redhead stared at her, shocked and taken aback by her words. "Why?"

She closed her eyes, as if to recall a long lost memory, "I have know Deidara for a _very_ long time. And only once have I seen that look that he gave you today…"

He smiled lightly, "who is the other one?"

Mori smiled tiredly, "Dear, that was a very, very long time ago, you don't have to worry about her."

Sasori held his smile and closed his eyes. "Hmn... alright." He replied, yawning.

"Sleep?" she asked quietly, 'Would you like to share a bed with me or-" Once again Mori was cut off, only thing time the young girl with black hair burst through the door, yawning. "my sister?"

Sasori turned his head slightly, looking at the newcomer through half closed eyelids.

The girl skipped over to the two and poked the red-head gently, "This the new one Deidara-kun brought in today Mori-niichan?" She giggled, "He's kinda cute, huyuu~"

"Leave Sasori alone, Shikyo." Mori batted the offense hand off of Sasori before redirecting her attention to him. "Well, you're sleeping with me… Shikyo kicks." She gently picked up the small redhead and placed him under the sheets.

Okay, seriously... he wasn't _that_ light damn it! The thought quickly disappeared though, and his eyes fell back shut. "Alright... I'm a clinger though, just so you know." He replied sleepily.

Mori chuckled lightly, "Well, it's got to be better then being kicked, no?" She slide under the soft covers also. Shikyo turned off the light and slipped into her own bed, not long after a light snoring was heard from her bed.

"I guess you're right." Sasori mumbled, curling up into a ball (the only position he really felt safe sleeping in) and giving a content sigh.

Mori didn't hear whatever Sasori had said, seeing as she had already fallen asleep.

Far, far away, or about 1,342 km's, a certain blond vampire was running around in the rain storm that had made it's way up there.

Sasori fell asleep quite quickly as well, and woke up again later than usual. Sitting up, he looked around the room, blinking to get the tiredness out of his eyes.

Mori stepped into the small room as soon as Sasori had woken up, "Good morning~" A loud snort was heard from the left side of the room, where Shikyo was still asleep. "Mother made you some breakfast," She motioned to the small plate in her hands. "It's not much, but…" Mori walked over to him and placed the warm plate in the red head's hands. It had 2 pieces of bacon and an egg.

"Morning." He replied, stretching before he let a small yawn escape his mouth. "Thank you." Sasori said, smiling as the plate was handed to him.

"Are you done cleaning yet, or do you still want my help?"

Mori sat herself on bed and laid out over Sasori's legs, sighing, "Not even _close_ to being done! They did a real job on the place last night… They even broke the mirror this time! If they weren't so rich and powerful, Mother would have thrown their asses out of here a long time ago!" She huffed in a very upset manor.

He nodded. "I'll just eat and then we can start."

She just nodded and closed her eyes.

A little while later, Sasori finished and got out of bed, taking the plate with him. "Lead the way."

Mori nodded and jumped up from the bed, walking to the door she opened it looking at Sasori, "This way!" She turned around and froze. In the middle of the, clean, room sat a certain blond

The man blinked, "Hey, un… It looked like you needed help cleaning…"

Sasori blinked, staring over the shoulder in his way at Deidara, who'd apparently decided to come back.

To come back... he was back.

_A/N Please Review. It makes us feel so happy! Like really, really happy!!! Huyuu~_


	4. No Title '

_A/N Jashin damn this... I have nothing to say, and I'm tired.... like really tired... Hope you like it though ^^_

_blueball- Sasori_

_the-sirens-song- Deidara and Mori_

_We don't own Sasori and Deidara_

Chapter 4

_(No Title ^^')_

Mori grinned and slipped out and into the kitchen.

The blond vampire stood up and walked over to Sasori, "Did you miss me, un?"

The redhead took a step closer and placed his forehead on the blond's chest before he nodded, smiling lightly.

Deidara grinned and wrapped his arms around the other. "So I'm guessing you want to know why I left, right?"

"Yeah." He said, closing his eyes and relaxing.

"Well… I was thinking… you know how I was planning to leave my clan and stuff." He paused, but continued before Sasori could get a word in, "Well, I'm also quitting my _job_. And I figured that you didn't want to be running around all over the place and sleeping in random inns… so…" Deidara stopped and didn't go on, he was beginning to worry that he had done the wrong thing.

Sasori listened, looking up at Deidara now, curious expression crossing his face. "So... what, exactly?"

"So I kind of bought you a house and stuff…" Deidara almost whispered looking away embarrassed.

He smiled. "Thanks."

Though he had no idea how to actually use the stuff in the house, e\he could always guess, and as long as it had a bed he would be fine.

Deidara sighed, relived, "So you like the idea?"

Sasori nodded, "of course."

"Ok, well… when would you like to go then… darling?"

Sasori blushed lightly. He'd never heard that nickname before, usually it was `sleeping beauty´ from Deidara, and then `pet´, `whore´ and `cutie´ from the snake. The redhead nodded.

Deidara grinned, "That doesn't the question, but I'm guessing right now?"

"Whenever you want to... brat." Sasori replied, placing the plate he was still holding on one the nearest thing. That being the bed.

The blond raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure that to be a brat, you have to be young, or at least younger then the person calling you a brat, darling, un." Deidara scooped up the smaller vampire, "Then we're leaving now, yeah."

He was walking to the door when Mori appeared out of no where, "Now play nice Dei-dei-chan, I don't Sasori's feelings getting hurt again because you're a bastard." She pointed the spoon in a very threatening way at him.

Deidara gently pushed the girl out of the way and said, "Whatever Mo-Mo." This earning him a spoon in the back of the head, "Don't call me Mo-Mo!!" She stormed back into the kitchen mumbling on about assholes.

The blond vampire smirk and shook his head as he walked out the door, "I see Mo-Mo's taking a liking to you, darling, yeah?"

"That doesn't matter; you act like a brat enough for the word to be fitting." He replied simply, blinking as he was suddenly lifted. Not that he minded it.

Sasori sent Mori a smile before she walked off, understanding why quite well too. Deidara could become quite annoying at times, and he hadn't even known the blond for very long.

He grinned slightly. "I guess so. Apparently I'm different from the rest of you bastards." The redhead replied, sticking his tongue out mockingly. His happy mood was bringing out the more childish, locked in side in him.

Deidara smirked and leaned closer to the redhead in his arms, "I wouldn't go sticking you're out like that. There are plenty of people willing to advantage of that." He leaned closer, just a few centimeters from the other's lips.

He blushed lightly, but let his tongue slide out more before he licked Deidara's lips, then it retreated. "Oh well. I doubt you'd let anyone take advantage of it, `Danna´" He replied, smirking back at the blond.

The vampire's smirk widened, "Of course not, yeah." He close the small space and rested his lips on the redhead's gently.

Almost smiling, the redhead closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss slightly.

Deidara pulled back after a while, not sure if he should take the next _step_ or not, instead he smiled at Sasori and took off running. "Hopefully we should reach it in about two hours, un."

Sasori nodded and let his head come to rest where the blond's shoulder met the neck.

Two Hours and 5 Minutes of Running Latter~

"Well, we're here, darling, un." Deidara stood in front of a small wooden cottage.

The redhead lifted his head from the blond's shoulder and looked at the cottage, a small smile forming on his lips. "It looks great."

Deidara smiled also, "Well, I'm glad you like it, un. It's small and hidden, mostly due to the fact that I'm a wanted man, un, and you… well you're just to beautiful to be in public on a regular bases, or I might start stalking you to make sure no one tries to whisk you away." He said jokingly, "The closest town is about an hour's walk from here." The vampire set Sasori on the ground, "Would you like to go inside now, yeah?"

He smirked lightly, "Possessive much, brat?"

Before he could get a reply, Sasori walked over to the door and pushed it open. Then he stepped inside, immediately liking what he saw.

Deidara rolled his eyes and followed Sasori inside the wooden structure, really hoping that he had furnished it to the younger vampire's likings.

Looking around, Sasori noticed it was quite nice, more than nice actually. In the right corner farthest away was a bed, a double one, next to it stood a nightstand table with a white candle. On the In front of the bed, built into the wall, was a small fire place. The other side had cabinets for food, and a small book section. There was also a stove to fry and cook things on. There was two windows, both placed over the cabinets, lighting up the place with ease. Straight ahead was a door, it was open, and, from what he could see, it lead to a small bathroom.

It was great.

Deidara walked up behind Sasori and wrapped his arms around him lightly, "Like I said, it's not much… do you like it?"

Sasori smiled and leaned against Deidara, closing his eyes for a second. "Mhm. I love it."

Deidara kissed the top of the redhead's head, "That's good, un… But can I trust that the kitchen will survive in you hands?

"Ehh... no. I've never got the chance to try." Sasori replied, feeling slightly embarrassed about it.

The blond laughed, "Would you like to learn how?"

"That'd be nice." He replied, looking the kitchen over again.

Well then, to the kitchen, un!" Deidara unwrapped his arms and laced his fingers together with Sasori's, dragging him (lovingly or course) into the small kitchen. The small cook stove was already lit, warming up the room. "Well… what do you want to learn how to cook first, hm?"

"I... um..." Sasori placed a finger to his lips and frowned, thinking. What to make, what to make? Hmn, it was probably vise to start with something easy first, so... what seemed like it could be easy?

...

"Eggs?"

"Ok then, un!" Deidara lifted the red rug which was placed in the middle of the floor, revealing a small trap door. He open it and went down, bringing up a carton of eggs. He then pulled a frying pan from on of the cupboards. Deidara placed the eggs on the counter and the pan on the stove. "Now… crack one, yeah."

Sasori nodded slightly and took one of the white ovals. Obviously the edible thing was on the inside. He hit it against the pan and a small crack was made. "And now?"

"Wedge your nail in the crack as far as you can and open it, un. You might want to do it over the pan just encase, yeah." Deidara smirked at the younger man, as if to say 'If you can…'

Sasori scowled at the smirk, but turned back to the egg. Holding it over the pan, Sasori opened it and let this thing inside hit the pan. This done, Sasori placed the empty shell on the counter.

Deidara gasped playfully, "Wow! You didn't all by yourself, un! Good job, darling!" He grabbed a spatula and handed it to Sasori, "Now in about a minute, you need to flip it… without breaking the yoke inside."

This time he sent a glare. This was getting annoying.  
Taking the spatula, he turned back to the egg, staring at it, as if he was urging it to hurry up. It was mostly to ignore Deidara though; he, himself, couldn't do much but ignoring the man. This though, could be quite effective; the blond seemed like an attention seeker.

'Is the Sasori ignoring me? Oh well… guess I'll have to change that, won't I?" Deidara grinned evilly as he wrapped his arms around Sasori's waist slowly. He placed his chin on his shoulder and whispered "Are you ignoring me, hm?" He paused for a second before letting his tongue flick out and brush against the redhead's ear.

Sasori, used to this kind of treatment, didn't move or make any sound. It pretty much looked like nothing had happened. His mind though... it was racing.

Without letting this be shown though, Sasori turned the egg, not destroying the little yellow thing.

Deidara pouted at the none-existence reaction; he thought about it of a second, watching Sasori calmly flip the egg. Well, he didn't get flustered at physical touch, because of a certain someone, but he did when it came to nicknames… now what to say, "I think you are… my little cupcake." This time nibbling gently on his ear.

A light tad of pink collected in his cheeks. It was barely visible, but it was there. Damn that Deidara. Now, what to do...

He stared at the egg, inspecting it. He couldn't do anything but wait. Shit.

Deidara was defiantly glad he had the add bonus of enhanced vision as he watched the faint red race across his face. "Aww, Now cupcake, if you blush any more, it'll clash with this beautiful, silky hair of yours, un." He gently twirled the strands in his fingers.

... he noticed, and not only that, his blush actually increased as well. Great. Time for some threats... ne?  
"Shut up, or you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight."

"But Cupcake~ I don't think I can keep my hands off you, yeah!" At this statement Deidara slowly began to rub Sasori's sides.

Sasori turned to stove off and turned to face Deidara, secretly enoying the touches on his sides. "I never said you had to, just that you would be sleeping on the floor if you continue... treating me like I'm a child. Be nice though, and maybe I'll let you borrow a pillow."

"Really now? How about I just borrow you instead, hm?" Deidara grinned, tightening his arms to bring Sasori closer to him

His blush turned redder. "I wouldn't mind that." Sasori stated, sticking his tongue out for the second time that day.

Deidara grinned and pounced, pressing his lips against the other's. A little more forcefully then the last times, letting his tongue glide across Sasori's mouth. He's gloved hands were also making their way under the redhead's shirt.

Sasori smiled lightly at the blond's sudden excitement and opened his mouth for him as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. He shivered at the feeling of the hands under his shirt, but it'd be a much better reaction hadn't thought gloves been there. Even though sex or something like this didn't trigger him anymore, this actually felt good.

Deidara slipped his tongue into the awaiting mouth, exploring. His hands traveled up Sasori's back, making his shirt ride up with it.

Shivering once again, Sasori let out a small sound of pleasure as well before he let his tongue move forwards, meeting Deidara's.

Deidara stiffened at the small sound, he's eyes shot open and pushed the redhead away, "No... I can't do this..." he mumbled desperately, "No..." He turned sharply and stopped at the wooden door, "I'm sorry un..." He then ran out into the forest green, forgetting to close the door.

Sasori stood still, staring at the spot where Deidara had been only seconds ago. Slowly, he walked to the open door, looking after the blond with a rather sad expression on his face. Had he done something wrong? Sasori turned, not closing the door, and walked to the bed. He stared at it before he let himself fall. The soft sheets and quilts along with the pillows swallowed him, and he closed his eyes as he curled up, holding one of the pillows close to his chest.

He squealed his eyes tighter together, as well as the pillow together with his chest. That... that had really hurt, and Sasori knew he was _crying_ too. He had no idea why this had happened, and that was why it was so hard in the first place; he couldn't know if he'd done anything wrong, if the smell of Orochimaru still lingered on him, if Deidara was regretting coming back for him. Or maybe this had been the blond's plan all along?

Taking him to a place where he could live, hopefully, safely on his own, and just teach him how to make food. Then he got carried away or something, and realized he'd have to leave immediately.

Deidara shook his head as he ran the small crystal tears spinning off and falling on the already wet ground. The former grace he once held was lost as Deidara stumbled through the brush, trying to get away... but even the fastest cannot out run memories for long.

Sasori sighed. This wouldn't solve anything.

Getting up, he headed after the blond.

_A/N Please Review. They make~sss us~sss sooooo~s happppy, no~ssss? (Has been wacthing Lord of the Rings ^^')_


	5. Even Vampires Have Mental Breakdowns

_A/N Chapter five. Yays!!! ^^_

_blueball- Sasori_

_the-sirens-song- Deidara_

_We don't own Sasori or Deidara.  
_

Chapter 5

Even Vampires Have Mental Breakdowns.

Stopping abruptly Deidara allowed himself to fall, he curled up into ball and rested his forehead on his knees. He could still fill the stinging tears running down his cheeks, but they were slowing down.

It didn't take too long until Sasori could see the blond on the ground. Slowing down, he stopped by the vampire and sat down, panting for air.

"What... are you doing?"

The blond vampire froze at the voice, but did not look up. Instead he just sniffed and curled himself tighter, "I'm sorry..."

Sasori, for now, decided not to touch the other. He'd wait for a minute or so.

"For what?"

Deidara sifted slightly and allowed a small glance at the other, "You'll just end up hating me, un..."

Sasori cocked his head slightly. "Why?"

"I don't know why, yeah!" He almost shouted before calming down again. "It always started out so great... small sweet kisses here and there, and then... and then something just went wrong... every single time... and they left... they always leave..." The last part came out in a small whisper before another sob wrenched his body.

Sasori was taken aback, but then stroked the blond's hair. "Who left?"

"All of them...Mori was the worst... she was just so angry with me... she _hated_ me..."He sighed and looked at Sasori again, "I'm sorry..."

"But I won't." He assured, giving a light smile.

Deidara let a sodden laugh, "Sure you won't, darling..."

He frowned. "Don't be so sarcastic, brat. I'm serious; I won't."

He paused, "... I pretty damn sure that's what Mori said, yeah..."

"Do I look like Mori to you?" Sasori asked, face serious.

"You don't have to look like her to be like her..." He smiled sadly, "I let myself believe that she was telling the truth too... and she just left me," he sighed, "In the 150 years I've had to get over her, I don't think I have, un."

"How can I be like anyone else? We're all different. I wouldn't hate you for anything. Believe it or not, it's up to you, but I'm not like her."

Deidara lifted his face from his knees completely to look at him, "Do you promise, un?" He knew he shouldn't be so hopeful, but he just couldn't help it.

Sasori nodded, smiling lightly, and gently wiped the blond's tears away. "Yeah. I promise."

Deidara grinned, "I'll hold you to that, yeah."

Sasori's smile widened slightly. "Good."

Deidara rubbed at his eyes gently before stopping abruptly, "Heh~ Sorry about that... I have minor mood swings un..."He grinned embarrassed.

Sasori merely smiled lightly as he ran his fingers through Deidara's hair once again. "I can live with that."

Deidara made a sort of purring sound before he took in a deep breath, smiling at Sasori again, "Ok… I think I'm done running away now…" He brought himself to his feet stretching them out away. He offered the redhead in hand, "Now~ would you like to go home, darling, yeah?"

Sasori took the blond's hand, standing as well.

"That sounds nice, Dei."

Deidara pulled the redhead to his feet easily and grinning, set the path, still holding the other's hand.

Sasori followed besides the blond, tangling his fingers with Deidara's.

Loosing grasping Sasori's hand, Deidara led him over rocks and under the waiting hands of trees, and then all of the sudden they we're standing in front of the small cottage, currently named _Home_.

Sasori eyed the house as they got closer. The door was still open, and, somehow, a bird had managed to fly in through it, no longer able to get out.

Smiling at the small bird Deidara walked slowly over to it, one gloved hand extended. It eyed him for a second before hopping on the outstretched hand. It gently pecked his hand before looking at him again, it tweeted and took flight... landing it's self in the middle of Sasori's hair.

Sasori blinked.  
They bird was on his head. In his hair... he stood still, not wanting to move his head and scare the thing.

Deidara grinned, on the verge of laughing as the bird hopped to the edge of Sasori's head and peered down at him. Gently it poked the bridge of his noes and flew out the door carefully.

He blinked again, then his hand reached up and he touched his nose gently where the bird had pecked him.

He pouted.

Deidara grinned and wrapped his arms around Sasori's waist, he gently kissed the small red mark on his noes, "Don't take it to personal, darling, yeah."

Sasori smiled lightly in return, nodding.  
"I'll try."

Deidara grinned down at him, "You're so cute, yeah!" He nuzzled their noses together lightly.

Sasori smiled lightly.  
"Of course I am."

_A/N I'm guessing you want to know why Dei-chan ran away, right. I got shy and had to delay the yaoi sense ^w^;. Please Revieiw. They makes us happys. ^^_

_PS- Sorry it's soooo short. _


	6. Getting Freindly

_A/N Yus! The awaited Yaoi is here. Wait a sec... hold long have they known each other?!_

_blueball- Sasori_

_the-sirens-song- Deidara_

Chapter 6

Getting Friendly

The blond vampire chuckled, gently he placed his mouth against the other's, quickly pulling away to stare down at him.

Sasori blinked, looking up at the blond.  
Why'd he pulled away so quickly?

Deidara grinned and lightly brushed his own lips against Sasori's again, "What's wrong, yeah?"

Sasori shook his head and gave a small smile. "Nothing is."

Deidara frowned for a second, then grinned wildly, "Really, un? nothing at all." He leaned in carefully, just barely touching. He let his cold, gloveless hands travel slowly up the others spine, hoping for some sort of reaction.

Sasori smirked lightly as something near to a shiver run over his skin. He nodded slightly, "yeah. For now at least."

The blond returned the given smirk and pressed his lips against Sasori's. He allowed the tongue on his palm flick out and run back down the other's spine.

Sasori let out a soft sound as he pressed back, and closed the front door with his heel; it was getting late, and he didn't want it to get too cold.

Deidara grinned and pushed Sasori up against the newly closed door, rubbing his hands up and down his warm sides with his very cold figures. He let his tongue slide over the others lips.

He let out a small gasp, a soft moan following after it, which surprised him very much; Sasori was, after all, not used to actually reacting to this kind of stuff. Then again, hadn't he, earlier, figured out that no matter what Deidara did, it felt ten times better than when the snake would touch him?

Feeling the tongue run across his lips, Sasori parted them for the other, giving him access.

Deidara grinned and pushed in between the others lips, rubbing his tongue against Sasori's. Soon he grew irritated at the interfering cloth that held the redhead's chest captive. He gripped the hem and slowly raised the shirt from Sasori's body, brushing his fingers against skin here and there. The blond pulled back and allowed the shirt to slip over the other's head. Deidara rested his forehead against Sasori's, grinning as he stared down at the half reveled body before him.

Sasori kissed back, and he shuddered under the feeling of Deidara's hands on his skin, traveling up his body. He let another moan escape past his lips, and as the kiss broke, he opened his eyes, looking up at Deidara only to find the vampire staring down at his upper body. Sasori couldn't help but to blush lightly.

"If... we're going to continue this, maybe we should move over to the bed?"

The vampire smirked, "Why? Are you in a hurry to finish, yeah?" He brushed his heat-less fingers across flushed cheeks.

He gave a soft chuckle, nuzzling his face against the blond's cold fingers. "Maybe."

Grinning, the blond gripped the other's arms lightly and touched his lips to Sasori's. Without waiting he slide his own tongue in, rubbing against the wet walls inside. Walking backward he allowed himself to fall into the bed, with Sasori on top, before he rolled over and straddle the redhead. He broke the contact and smirked, "That better, darling?"

Sasori walked forwards as Deidara went backwards, keeping their kiss up. His eyes were closed again, but the moment he felt himself falling, they flew open. A moment later though, they shut tightly. Landing on top of the blond, Sasori relaxed again. That until he was rolled over and straddled by Deidara.

He panted lightly as he looked up at the blond, rolling his eyes slightly, though he let a smile grace his lips. "Yeah... much better than being pressed against a cold wall. You're heavy though, Dei-pyu."

Deidara frowned, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "Really now, un? Are calling me fat, darling?"

Sasori smirked. "Maybe, maybe not. I'll let you decide."  
He was, of course, just joking around; Deidara was far from fat, it was just he himself who were a little... too scrawny.

The vampire pouted, ghosting his lips over the pulsing vein in the other's neck, leaving kisses here and there.

His smirk softened until it was a mere smile and his eyelids fell closed as he tilted his head slightly to revel more of his neck. Of course, Deidara could bite him, but he wasn't that worried. A little bit, but not very.

Deidara couldn't hold back the grin as he let the tongues on his hands began to run up and down Sasori's stomach.

Sasori let a soft sound escape between his lips, and he shuddered lightly under the tongues.  
"What, exactly, do you use those for?" He asked, opening his eyes slightly to look at Deidara.

"Hmm?" Deidara paused for a second, "These allow me to scare people shitless and make bombs, un." He grinned bring his face up to stare at Sasori, "You scared, Cupcake?"

Sasori shook his head.  
"Should I be?"

"Only if you want to be," He once again pressed his lips to the other's. His fingers traveled down Sasori's sides, being stopped by the fabric of his pants. Tracing the skin on the outside of the barrier, the blond silently asked permission.

Sasori smiled lightly into the kiss, nodding slightly to give the other premisson.

Sliding the troublesome fabric off, Deidara through it somewhere in the same direction as Sasori's shirt. The blond pulled back to stare at Sasori again, "Hey Cupcake, is there any reason why I'm still wearing clothes, or do you want me to do all the work, yeah?"

Sasori smiled lightly, sitting up. "Lazy ass." He said, though he quickly rid the blond of his shirt. Letting his hands trail over Deidara's chest, he came to the hem of the pants in no time. Sasori slid them off with ease.

"There, Dei-pyu, are you happy?"

Deidara grinned down at him, "Hmm, almost, yeah." He pulled Sasori up onto his laps, bringing his mouth to his own

Sasori smiled into the kiss before he began moving his lips against Deidara. His arms slowly wound themselves around the blond's neck.

Deidara pulled away from the kiss and latched himself on to Sasori's neck, leaving red marks here and there.

He let out a soft moan and tilted his head to give more access. At the same time, Sasori let his hands travel down the blond's bare back, stroking and drawing random things on the skin.

A small shiver ran through his body as the warm hands tickled him. Deidara rested his hands on Sasori's slender hips, massaging circles into the boy.

His hands reached the hem of Deidara's boxers, and he let his fingers trail the hem until they came to the front. Sasori pulled out of the kiss, panting lightly as he looked at Deidara.

Deidara looked at the other, "You sure, because I'd understand if you really didn't want to and stuff.."

Sasori nodded.  
"I want to, no question about it."

Deidara smirked, "Well that's good, yeah." He ripped the boxers from Sasori's waist and gently brushed his fingers up and down the other.

Sasori let out a gasp, his eyes screwing shut as a soft moan replaced the sharp intake of breath.

Deidara grinned, quite evilly, and wrapped his hand around the member, slowly pumping the boy. The tongue on his hand flicking out every so often.

Another moan escaped, and then yet another one, louder than before. It didn't take long before he was trembling lightly in Deidara's lap, panting and blushing as well.

Deidara's evil smile remained as he slowed down, watching the red head's expression and hearing him moan, "Damn, you're hot like this, Cupcake, yeah."

Sasori blushed more, and he began writhing slightly as Deidara slowed down. He let out a whine between his pants.

"Something wrong, Cupcake, yeah," the blond vampire ghosted his lips over the other's, smirking.

Another whine was heard. "No and yes. You're such a tease, it's not even funny. Stop grinning."

Deidara only grinned more, "Maybe not from your side of it," He roughly jerked his hand down.

Sasori's breath hitched, and a loud moan was heard. He held onto the blond tightly, knowing it was either tight or no hold.  
He didn't bother to reply, only sent a soft glare.

Deidara rolled his eyes and slammed his mouth against Sasori's, finally speeding up his pace. The wet tongue licking and nipping here and there.

Sasori kissed back, rubbing his own tongue against Deidara's. Mean while, one of his hands sneaked down and into the blond's boxers, where its fingers run over Deidara's member, but just barely.

The vampire tensed at the small touch but grinned and pulled away from the kiss, "Are we being impatient, hmm?"

Sasori smirked back, and let his fingers run across the other's length once more, only with more touch this time.  
"Yeah, I'm a very impatient person after all."

Deidara shivered at the touches, he gently pulled the hand from his boxers and bounced Sasori, none to lightly.

A gasp of surprise was heard, then quickly followed by a moan. The hand previously in Deidara's boxers found its way to the blond's hand, where he tangled it with the other's fingers.

His mouth finding the other's, Deidara slowly lied Sasori down and took off his own boxers.

At this point, Sasori would be spreading his legs, but because this man was far from what Orochimaru was like, he hadn't even noticed they'd been wide open all along, which was pretty stupid seeing as he'd been straddling the other.  
Feeling Deidara's lips upon his own, Sasori kissed back, relaxing into it.

Deidara pulled back after a bit and looked Sasori in the eyes, "Now you're positive that you want this, right?" He breathed, really hoping that Sasori wanted it as much as he did, but he didn't want him to wake up and be horrified at what had happened.

Sasori had to smile slightly, and then he nodded. "I'd have stopped you a long time ago if I didn't, Dei-pyu."

_A/N Hope you like. Please Review. They make us feel nice and giddy and happy and any other posivte word you can think of._


	7. All the Way

_A/N WARNING- YAOI!!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE GOING TO FLAME!!_

_Other then that~ Enjoy! ^^_

_blueball- Sasori_

_the-sirens-song- Deidara_

Chapter 7

All the Way

Deidara's lips broke out into a smile and crashed them to Sasori's but pulled back again. He held three fingers to his lips and said, "Suck."

Sasori blinked. This was something he wasn't used to. Either way, he did like he was told and took the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them.

When he felt that his fingers were covered well enough/till he could stand watching Sasori much longer, Deidara pulled the digits from the other's lips and replaced them with his mouth. He carefully poked one finger inside Sasori, stretching him gently.

Sasori gave a soft sigh into the kiss, holding it gentle and loving. He felt the finger entering him, but wasn't so tight that it actually hurt. Then again, he'd never heard of anyone with a hole that tight.

Deidara twirled his finger around before adding a second one and scissoring.

Sasori winched slightly, but no sound escaped him.

Deidara inserted a third finger before he began to thrust in and out of the redhead underneath him.

Sasori writhed under the blond, moaning softly.

The vampire grinned to himself as he watched Sasori. Hoping for more of the melody-like sounds that had escaped from the other, Deidara began twisting up at different angles, steadily going faster.

Sasori gasped, a louder moan escaping him; the blond had hit that one spot inside of him.

Deidara's grin widen, but instead of repeating the same angle he missed on purpose.

Sasori, seeing the blond's smirk, whimpered, fully aware of the fact that it was being done on purpose. "T-take me.."

Raising an eyebrow, Deidara leaned a bit closer, still thrusting, "Hmm? What did you say, Cupcake?"

Sasori took in a deep breath, looking up at the blond.  
"Please don't tease.. I need to feel real loving for once."

Deidara's expression changed serious before he found a small smile to place on his lips. "Whatever you want, darling." Removing his fingers, he covered the other's lips with his own and slowing began to ease his way in.

Sasori kissed back, smiling lightly into it. He frowned though, and let out a soft sound as the blond entered him. Orochimaru had never been this gentle

Once he was all the way in, he held still, waiting for the small, delicate redhead underneath him to adjust.

Sasori made a small whimpering sound, but it quickly died. After a small moment he gave a short nod to Deidara, signalizing that he had adjusted.

The blond vampire pulled out all the way before slamming back, repeating the action with a slow,but increasing, pace.

The redhead moaned again, much louder, and fisted the sheets into his hands, holding it tightly.

Deidara's breath was coming out in short gaps by now. He leaned down and kissed Sasori roughly, forcing his tongue between the thin lips before changing his angle slightly, hoping to hit that one spot inside of his lover.

Sasori managed to get in a little air before a kiss was forced upon him (he didn't mind, of course), which he quickly responded to, letting his tongue meet Deidara's. The blond's switch of angle was successful, and he arched against the other, crying out into their kiss.

Deidara let out a groan before he detached himself from the other's mouth, and attacked Sasori's pale neck. The tips of his fingers brushing up and down the redhead's sides. Detaching himself from he fragile skin on Sasori's neck, Deidara pulled himself and the boy into a sitting position gripping his hips and pulling him up, then down.

Feeling the blond leave his mouth for his neck, Sasori let his moans and sounds of pleasure fleet through his mouth for each thrusts and touch Deidara was giving him. He tilted his head to give Deidara more access to his neck, and then let out a gasp as he was lifted into a sitting position, causing the blond to slide a little longer into him.

After the first thrust in the new position, and a cry of pleasure from his part, Sasori began riding the blond, moving up and down so Deidara wouldn't be doing all of the work.

Letting out a stream of gasps, groans, and pants to join Sasori's melody, Deidara re-attacked the red-dotted neck, bitting down hard enough to draw blood- which is what it did.

The sounds escaping him didn't fade for a second as he continued moving up and down in the blond's lap. Sasori let out a small whimper too though, as he was bit. The pain from the bite added to the pleasure though, and he felt himself nearing orgasm.

Growing almost bored with the movement of his hands caressing Sasori's sides, one of them slipped down and wrapped around his lover's member and began to pump; the other hand was trailing up and down Sasori's stomach.

His cries got even louder. Sasori was now trembling and sweating even more, having a little trouble even riding the blond properly. A minute or so later, he came, moaning loudly.

Deidara gasped louder as Sasori's muscles clamped down on him, making him come only seconds later. He fell backward, bringing the redhead him with him, still panting.

Sasori had to let out a final moan as Deidara's semen filled him. After that he was left panting on top of the blond. He smiled lightly, happily. For the first time in his life, he'd had good, willing se

Deidara wrapped his arms around the other's torso and began tracing small patterns on his back. "So...?"

Sasori shivered lightly. It'd been warm a few seconds ago, but the cold air was noticeable now, and the blond's warm fingers on his back felt good.

"Hmmn?" He hummed in a questioning matter, not knowing what the blond wanted an answer for.

Smiling, he half-shrugged, "Can I sleep in the bed now? Or am I still on the floor with that borrowed pillow?"

Sasori gave a short, soft giggle before he nodded slightly. "You can sleep in the bed. I don't want you to be anywhere else during the nights."

"No where else I'd want to be, un."

Sasori smiled and rolled off the blond. "Good, now let's sleep and then you can make breakfast tomorrow, 'cause I still can't cook... and then we'll go... explore or something."

Holding his smile, Sasori crawled under the quilt, waiting for Deidara to join him.

Slipping under the warm blankets, Deidara let his arms snake gently around the other, pulling his close as possible, "Sounds good to me, un."

Sasori snuggled closer, letting his forehead meet with Deidara's chest. "Mhhhn, good."

Still grinning, it didn't take long for the blond to fall asleep

It didn't take too long for Sasori to fall asleep either, curled up in the blond's arms.  
The next day, clock nearing eleven, Sasori stretched on the bed, letting his eyes flutter open as he yawned.

Deidara, who had succeeded in throwing himself off the bed about a half hour ago, was already standing at the stove. A bowl sitting to the side was full of pancake batter... as well as the stove, counter, and little splotches on the floor.

Getting out of his stretch, Sasori looked over at the blond's back, smiling lightly. He didn't feel like getting out of the bed, nor did he think he'd be able to stand or walk properly

Deidara frowned down at the pancake, although he loved pancakes, they never seamed to return the feelings; they always burned on him or something else would happen that made them uneatable. But right now, it seamed as they were behaving themselves, making him doubt himself. Deidara sighed and turned around(unknowingly turn on the oven, where the already cooked pancakes were) to watch Sasori sleep, and was surprised to see the other was awake. "Morning, yeah."

Sasori rolled over onto his stomach (which made him winch a bit), placing his head on his pillow and his arms underneath it. "Morning." He replied.

A smile took it's place on Deidara's lips, "Having some issues moving, darling?"

He huffed lightly, but couldn't help but to smile as well. "No... maybe... a bit."

Chuckling a bit, he turned back to his last two pancakes and turned off the burner. Bending over Deidara opened the oven door, a stream of heat and burnt pancakes greeted him. "Damn it, un! I knew something was going to go wrong!"

Smelling the scent of the burnt pancakes, Sasori smirked. "I thought you said you could cook, Dei.

The blond vampire glared at Sasori and huffed, "I can, un. But the skill of cooking pancakes has evaded me." He grinned, " And I can still cook a lot better then, darling." He put the only two curving pancakes on the waiting plates. Grabbing the carton of eggs from the counter, he put two of them in the awaiting pan and let them sit before turning back around to look at Sasori.

Sasori pouted, still looking at the blond. "Well you've had years of training, I hadn't even touched a frying pan before yesterday."

Deidara grinned, "You still can't cook, darling, yeah." Flipping the eggs over he waited until they were done before putting them on the plate with the pancakes. The blond pulled out two forks and walked over the bed, so that Sasori wouldn't have to try and walk just yet.

Sasori rolled over again and sat up, though winching, causing the quilt to fall around his hips and the air in the room to hit his warm skin. Goose bumps was formed almost immediately. "Doesn't matter as long as you're around to cook for me.

He smiled and handed the plate over to Sasori, not before he got a kiss from him though. "Well... with the plan I have in mind, I always will, yeah."

Sasori took the plate with a smile (which had become visible after the little kiss), though he was a little confused about what Deidara meant with that. He didn't ask though, thinking it could only be something good.

Deidara took in a few bits of pancake before he spoke, "So... what do you want to do today, hmmm?"

Sasori ate some as well before shrugging. "We could take a trip outside or something?" He suggested, taking more food into his mouth.

Deidara raised an eyebrow, "You gonna walk? Or do you want me to carry you?"

"The latter, or we'd be moving a cm per hour." Sasori replied, sticking his tongue out.

"Or less, yeah." Deidara laughed.

Sasori chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Or less."

A/N Yummy, no? Well, I don't really have much to say other then I'll try to to at least chapter 12 today if I can. But other then that. Please Review. They make us feels better after all the stupid school! =='


	8. Reappearing Snake Pedo

_A/N Warning- Rapist._

_blueball- Sasori and Orochimaru_

_the-sirens-song- Deidara, Shika, and Konan_

Chapter 8

Reappearing Snake Pedo

Deidara finished up the rest of his small breakfast and placed the plate in his lap as he watched Sasori eat

It didn't take too long for Sasori to finish watching either, and once he was done, he placed his own plate on top of Deidara's, in the vampire's lap.

"Can you get dressed by yourself, or do you need help, darling?" Deidara asked walking up to the small sink and placing them there, vowing to clean them later.

Sasori pulled his shirt over his head, but didn't move to get his pants and boxers. "Um.. I'll need help from waist and down."

"M-kay. Hold on, yeah." After stuffing himself in his pants and shirt, he already had his boxers on, Deidara picked up the discarded clothing and walked over to Sasori. He sat down next to the other and slipped the boxers over his feet; slowly inching his way up Sasori's legs and brushing his figures over the exposed skin.

Sasori shivered lightly, closing his eyes and enjoying the contact. He smiled lightly

The vampire couldn't help but smile at the small the shivers coming off of Sasori's body. Finishing with the underwear, Deidara began pulling up the pants too. After he had that all the way up, he smirked and wrapped his arms around Sasori's waist and pulled him close, covering his mouth with his own.

Sasori didn't have to open his eyes to understand what was going on as he was pulled closer. Seconds later he felt a pair of lips covering his own, and he wrapped his arms around Deidara's neck, kissing back.

When Deidara thought that Sasori was about to run out of air he pulled back and placed his forehead up against the other's, smirking at him. "Ready to go, darling?"

He was left panting, slightly amazed that the blond knew when to pull away for him to get air. Sasori nodded. "Yupp."

"Good, yeah." He stood up with Sasori in his arms bridal style and walk out the door, some how getting the door nob to turn with no hands, "Where to, darling?"

Sasori rolled his eyes, smiling. "Dei, I've never been around here, so I couldn't possibly know where things are. Let's go west or something."

"Alrighty then! West it is, un!" Walking down the path seemed quite uneventful, and Deidara sighed quietly; when a doe jumped from the foliage around them, pausing to stare at Sasori. It blinked a few times walking up to the two vampires.

Sasori blinked as well, looking down at the doe. Were they usually this... curious, or even tame?  
He looked up at Deidara.

Deidara just shrugged, "It's not anything to worry about, yeah. The deer around this part of the country have been always tame."

The deer, knowing was being talked about, looked at Deidara before sniffing at Sasori again. And then... it started to chew on his hair.

Sasori growled at the animal, glaring and using his hand to cover up the spot that'd been chewed on.

Deidara grinned as the deer looked questioningly at Sasori, "Aww, darling, don't be so mean to it, yeah." As if to reimpose Deidara's statement, the deer snorted and walked off into the forest.

Sasori pouted. "It chewed on my hair! As if you would let it ruin yours."

"Naw, I say it only nibbled on it." He grinned down at the redhead, "And it would never chew on my hair in the first place, darling, I'm much to manly for it to mess with, yeah." He paused for a second. "But you," Deidara winked, "now that's a different story, un."

Sasori glared up at the blond, not pleased with that reply. "I don't see why my `story´is so different."  
A little to their left, in a three, stood a man, grinning softly to himself.

"Well darling, you're not the most manly person I've meant... truthful your one of the girlish, yeah." Deidara took up a sly smirk, "If you want to prove me wrong, why don't you try to walk?"

Sasori, being one who didn't back out of any challenges, hopped out of the blond's arms, glaring. He winched as his feet met the ground, and they shook lightly, not really able to support him. Sasori didn't move back to the blond though, just took a few steps. They were small, and it went by slowly, him stumbling a lot, but he did walk.

Turning back to the blond, ready to smirk, Sasori found his eyes widening instead. Behind the blond stood Orochimaru, a sword in hand, swinging towards Deidara's neck.

Deidara grinned at Sasori's attempt at walking, "I don't think that's walking, darling." When Sasori turned around, he noticed the wide eyes and immediately rushed over to him, the sword missing by hairs. "What's wrong, yeah?"

Seeing as the blond hadn't even noticed, and he hadn't time to reply yet, Sasori pulled them both to the ground as the swords was swung again.

"Snake." He growled into Deidara's air, knowing the blond would understand what he meant.

Deidara's eyes widen at the one word and pulled Sasori up into his arms, spinning around to face Orochimaru, and jumping backward to dodge another blow. "So you're still alive, yeah?"

The man chuckled evilly. "Like I would die from something like that."

Sasori held onto the blond, staring at the long, black haired male.

"Well then, what do you want, Orochimaru, hmmm?" The blond growled, glaring at the man and holding Sasori tighter to himself.

"I think you know what I want, especially after I paid you for the scorpling." The snake replied, smirking lightly.

Deidara huffed, "Don't call him that, you bastard, un!" He took another step back, "What do you want with Sasori anyways, don't you have a bunch of other _playthings_."

The snake chuckled. "I don't need other playthings when I have _my_ scorpling around, Deidara; where others stops fighting and screaming, he continues trying to get me off. Just picture sex like that, him on the bed, bound to the bedpost by his neck, crying and screaming for someone to get him out of there while I fuck him. It's a major turn on."

Over in Deidara's arms, Sasori had tensed slightly and was no longer looking at Orochimaru.

"You're one sick, twisted man," Then words came from Deidara's lip in a fierce growl. "And anyways, there's no way you're getting Sasori back. Someone like you doesn't deserve him." With that the blond vampire whirled around and sprinted down the path, away from the snake.

Sasori held onto the blond, eyes closed tightly and his face buried in Deidara's neck.

Orochimaru followed, jumping into a tree, he used it to get more speed, and within seconds he was in front of Deidara, delivering a kick to the blond's head.

Ducking under the leg, Deidara continued forward and used his head as a ram. After, hopefully, knocking Orochimaru off his feet, he took off to the right, into the forest.

The snake almost lost his balance, but managed to remain standing by reaching out for a tree. He didn't use much time to follow Deidara.

"Damn it, un." Deidara cursed, "What the hell are we going to do, hmmm?"

Sasori looked at Deidara, biting his lip. There were two options... either leave him behind for Orochimaru to take, or fight. For the latter he'd have to get out of the way, but he couldn't walk properly enough to do that. And the former... he didn't want that one, but if Deidara came after them to the snake's home and such... no.

"I... I don't think he can swim." Sasori said, frowning lightly.

Deidara frowned, "Even if he can't, he'll just wait for us to come up, and you, darling, can't hold your breath that long..." He swerved off to the left running a bit faster, "But I guess it's wroth a try..."

"I know... but I can't think of anything else that can possibly work other than fighting." Sasori said, starting to look around to see if he could see the snake. There was no sight of him.

Gaining more speed as he ran down the small hill, Deidara practically flowing over the ground. Seeing the descent sized lake not far away, "Take a breath darling, you're going to need it." With that the blond dived into the icy water, letting it's wispy figures bring them in.

Sasori, feeling and seeing Deidara pick up his speed, calmed himself thoroughly as if he knew what was coming. At the blond's words he took in a deep breath and hid his face in Deidara's neck. The water was freezing.

Kicking his feet, the two began to move slowly and groggily through the water. After about 2 minutes of their slow progress, Deidara resurfaced and looked back to shore. "Hmm, guess we were going faster then I thought. But it'll probably take another 5 minutes..." He looked down at Sasori, "Underwater or above, hmm?"

Sasori looked at Deidara, then around the shore. He couldn't see the snake anywhere, which could mean two things; he was either waiting for them to come up, or he didn't know where they were. He'd go with the latter.

"Under."

Deidara nodded, "Take a breath then," and dived back under. after coming up for air twice, they made it to the other side of the shore. "You think we lost him, darling?"

Sasori did as he was told, giving signal to the blond whenever he had to breathe. That wasn't too often though, seeing as he managed to hold his breath longer for each time. Upon coming up for the last time, Sasori let out his remaining breath and took in a new one, leaving him panting lightly after that.

Before he could reply though, Orochimaru had stepped up in front of them, taken a hold of the blond's shirt and thrown them both towards a tree. "No. You didn't.

Deidara wasn't able to react in time to save the two from being thrown against the tree, but as soon he did he was off running again. Now they were out of options, which left one thing to do. Running as fast as he could, he hoped he would be able to make it to where they needed to go.

Sasori had closed his eyes while they were still in the air, and had yet to open them. So while he was acting all scared, he tried to come up with something they could possibly do.

Orochimaru didn't take much time following them both, grinning smugly.

Deidara grinned, the house was just ahead of them, it seamed like they would make it after all. "All most there, yeah" He breathed, hopeful.

Sasori didn't know where, or what, Deidara was talking about, but he didn't question it, only opened his eyes to look up at the blond. His eyes widened slightly. "Move left!"

The snake was above them, jumping down to hit the blond.

Following the command, he dodged to said direction, trying to increase his speed. Reaching the small clearing around the house, he smiled. "Yes." The clearing around the house was booby-trapped with all kinds of things to land mines and 'never-ending' holes. And since Deidara had visited the occupants frequently, he knew the dance it would take to scale it. Reaching the wooden door he let him self in, locking it behind.

Sasori had closed his eyes again, not even when they were inside had he opened eyes.

"What the hell, Deidara!" An almost shrill shout sounded, "Don't you know how to knock!"

Deidara looked up at the women standing at the top of the stairs in a towel, "Sorry Konan-chan, I need help though..." At the raised eyebrow he nodded down to Sasori, "I have a handicap lover and a snake who wants him back."

Sasori opened his eyes and blinked, looking over at the woman.

Konan sighed, "You're such an idiot a times, you know that Dei?" She started off to the left of the stairs, "Well come on, you're going to need that extra bag you keep here, right?"

"You know all to well, un." With that, he started up the stairs. "Hey, darling- I'm going to leave you here with Konan while I fight Snake-Pedo out there, kay?"

Sasori nodded, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop the blond from fighting anyway. "Alright."

He smiled down at the redhead, "Don't worry, alright? Every thing is going to work out fine, yeah." They walked into a room where a dressed Konan stood.

"How do you stand it in here, Dei?" She asked, shaking her head as she surveyed the distraught room.

Deidara just shrugged and walked over to the made bed and put Sasori gently down on it. "It looks clean enough to me."

Sasori looked up at the blond from the bed. Not having said anything since they'd entered the house.

Deidara quickly shoved his way through multiple piles of stuff before he reached a work-desk, which was also piled high with multiple piles of stuff. He dug through the cabinet on the left side before he pulled out a fairly large bag. He looked over at Konan, "Take care of him for a bit will you?"

The blue-haired women nodded as she watched Deidara leave the room. She turned her eyes to look at Sasori, "So... what happened?"

_A/N Please Reveiw? Pweasssse?_


	9. Fight to the Death

_A/N =w= Do you know that I hate algebra? and I'm tired. Blah!_

_Anyways enjoy... Oh and since Deidara and Sasori got separated, this story will be put into to three parts..._

_blueball- Sasori and Orochimaru _

_the-sirens-song- Deidara and Konan_

Chapter 9

Fight to the Death

**With Deidara and Orochimaru**

Deidara took a deep breath and opened the door to outside.

Orochimaru stood by the forest waiting.

Deidara sneezed, and then looked over at Orochimaru, "I guess you not going to give up, right?"

The snake scoffed. "Of course I'm not going anywhere without him."

Deidara sighed, "Well damn, yeah." He grinned, "So why don't you come over here and take him from me, hmmm?"

Orochimaru smirked. "I'd rather not come over there. There's obviously traps around seeing how you moved through this clearing earlier."

The vampire shrugged, "Well then I guess you're not gettin' your screamer back then. Now if you excuses me, I have a redhead to fuck." Deidara turned around to open the door and go back inside.

The snake moved like, well, a snake over to the blond, throwing his fist in Deidara's face's direction.

Deidara side skipped to the right, and grinned, "What, upset that you're not the only to get a piece of Sori-chan?"

The snake growled, twirling and bringing his leg to meet with the blond's side. "We'll see who'll be laughing in the end, Deidara."

Deidara's grinned widen as he took another sidestep, right, "Well it's not going to be you, you don't have the ability to laugh, Snakey." He jumped backward into the clearing, and stuck his hand into the bag attached to his waist. "Well, come get me, yeah." With that he ran off to the right, staying in the small clearing.

Without hesitating, the snake followed Deidara.

'Ahhh, perfect.' The blond vampire threw a small ball of clay right at Orochimaru's feet, which exploded, reveling giant, deep pit right under the snakes feet. Some of the traps were rigged only to go off if, one, you were really fat, or two, Deidara wanted it to.

"I do like him... very much." Sasori replied, smiling lightly.

The snake managed to take a hold of the edge and pull himself out before lunging at the blond again.

Deidara sighed and dodged throwing another clay ball at him.

The snake dodged easily and threw a knife in Deidara's direction.

"Nah... this is going to drag out for quite a while isn't it...?" He caught the knife and threw it back at the owner, along with three little clay birds.

Orochimaru used the ground to jump over the birds and the knife. Landing again, a snake suddenly shoot out from his sleeve, heading straight for Deidara.

Orochimaru grinned and practically flew towards the blond, knowing he couldn't escape as long as the snake held its grip. Unfortunately though, he let his guard down without noticing.

Desperate to escape from the grip of the snake, and Orochimaru, Deidara threw three large clay birds, and five ant sized ones.

The snake, who already was in the air, had no chance to dodge whatsoever.

**With Konan and Sasori**

Konan grimaced, "Was it that bad?" she paused "...Or are you just embarrassed?"

"Both I guess."

Konan nodded, "So you and Deidara are...?"

Sasori blushed lightly. "Yeah."

"Oh... how long have you been together?" She asked, trying to hide the smile threatening to form on her face.

"Since... a few days ago." Sasori replied, meeting the woman's eyes.

And you've already...! Well I guess it's miracle you survived those few days with being pounded." The blue-haired women mused.

He turned redder. "You're saying it as if we've had sex many times."

The women blinked, "Well haven't you?"

He shook his head. "Only once."

Oh... well that weird, and you said we've been together a few days all ready?" She blinked, slightly confused.

Sasori was confused as well. Not getting what the girl was even talking about anymore.

"That's very... strange, but believe me- it's good news for you... that is if you really like him..."

She nodded and sighed, cooing, "Ahhh, young love."

Sasori's smile widened slightly. "Yeah."

"You know Deidara plans on stay around for awhile, but how long do you plan on staying?"

"As long as Deidara is." Sasori replied simply.

Sasori had moved an inch since the blond had placed him on the bed, but now he managed to move more onto the bed and lean against the wall, only winching twice.

"In a cave. It was a storm outside."

She blinked, "Caves? Why where you outside during a storm... I mean I don't mean to offend you, but you look like you could take down dog."

Sasori sent the woman a glare, but didn't deny it. "Because I had nowhere to stay."

"Ok..." She sighed, "Well I must admit, you're not the most talkative one he's brought back. Do you know how long you'll be staying here? Because if it's for a while I can set up a room for you."

Sasori shook his head. "I don't know, but if we're staying, I want to share with Deidara."

Konan eyed him, "Just as long as you guys keep it down, I'm fine with that."

**With Deidara and Orochimaru**

Deidara grinned as the bombs exploded on contact with Orochimaru's skin. The force threw back both himself and the snake.

The snake was sent flying, dead as one could be.

_A/N Hope you liked, though I must appoligize on the shortness of this story, it's only a 1,000... Pwease Review! ^w^_


	10. Hold Me

_A/N Hello our most favorite whittle readers! ^w^ How are the! I'm good! Watching Gandalf get floor wiped by ummm, what's-his-face, the white-wizard-dude. Other then that... The story is going have slower updates for awhile, because my mom's boyfriend(who doesn't have any right over me ==) thinks that I've been speading to much time on the computer. So now I'm only allowed on for 2 hours a day. Which means less roleplaying time and less to time accutuly update it, Sorrwies! ^^,_

_blueball- Sasori_

_the-sirens-song- Deidara and Konan_

_We don't own them...  
_

Chapter 10  
Hold Me

Carefully walking over to the body, Deidara poked it with his toe a few times before deciding it was really dead. He sighed and picked up the body, moving it down to the store room in the basement.

Sasori smirked. "You have to tell Deidara that; he'd the pervert of the two of us."

Deidara leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow, "Tell me what, darling?"

Konan giggled and went to sit next to Sasori, whispering in his ear, "So he's already use cute nicknames! You might want to set some ground rules about use of them in public, or you might regret it."

Sasori purposely ignored Deidara, just sending him a smirk before looking back at Konan. "Oh? Why?"

"He comes up with very embarrassing ones," She nodded as if to prove her point, "Like 'My Wittle Uke' or 'Handicap Lover', and only uses those in public with other people listening."

At this Deidara frowned, "I find them all cute, not embarrassing at all."

Sasori stuck his tongue out. "That really is embarrassing. Doesn't matter though, as I can just find something even more embarrassing to call him."

"Oh, lovers quarrel!" The women giggled.

"Konan, don't you have someone to entertain 'bout this time, un?" Deidara asked, making the blue-haired women sigh and leave. The vampire walked over to Sasori and sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around him.

Sasori smiled lightly, hugging the blond back. "Unn, you're arm's bleeding."

"Huh?" Deidara blinked and looked down at his arm, it was bleeding. "Well I guess I was a bit reckless... Would you mind banging it up, sweetie?"

Sasori shook his head, pulling away from the hug to take a proper look at the wound. "I don't have any bandages though... and I don't really know how to do it properly.."

"Everything you need is in that desk over there," He pointed to the work-desk which he had earlier retrieved his clay, "I would it myself, but it would be pretty hard with on hand, yeah."

He gave a slight nod and then, by placing his hand on Deidara's shoulder, managed to get himself up, onto his very own feet, which just had to shake a tiny bit underneath him. It was hard to believe that sex could do this to one, but Sasori couldn't say he was regretting anything.

After limping over to the desk, he opened the drawer and found what he needed. Then he began on his walk back, winching pretty much all the way there.

Sasori sat down next to Deidara again and gave a sigh of relief. "You need to take your shirt off."

He began easing the shirt off of his chest as slowly as possible, threw it into some corner as he held his arm out for Sasori to take care of.

Sasori smiled lightly and firstly began to clean the wound, which he understood always was important. Once this was done, he gently began to wrap the bandage around the blond's arm.

Deidara smirked, "You'd make a very nice nurse, yeah. But then again... if we put you in the uniform, a lot more people would start dieing of blood loss."

Sasori blushed lightly, but sent Deidara a small glare as he finished up. "Don't be an idiot. I would never let myself be seen in any kind of dress anyway."

The grin on Deidara face grew a bit, "Hmm, really now? Not _ever_, yeah?" His eyes swept over his arm quickly, "Thank you," he leaned over and kissed the other on the nose.

Sasori nodded slightly. "Not ever."

Then again, if he was forced into a dress by someone stronger than him, he wouldn't have much to say.

"No problem."

Deidara gently wrapped his arms around the redheads waist and pulled him on top oh himself lying on his back. "So... how do you feel, yeah?"

Sasori rested his head on the blond's chest, arms wrapping around his neck. "I'm fine."

"... Why do I get the feeling that that's a lie, yeah?" Deidara asked Sasori, running his fingers up and down his back.

Sasori smiled lightly. "Alright, alright, my ass is in pain, but that's it."

Hmmm I wonder what happened to our little Innocent Sasori to make that happen?" He grinned and kissed him on the forehead

Sasori smiled, propping himself up to look at the blond. "Who knows?"

Deidara chuckled and pulled him back down, covering Sasori's mouth with his own

His smile faded off and his eyes fluttered shut as he slowly began to kiss back.

He let his tongue run alone Sasori bottom lip, as his fingers tickled Sasori's sides under his shirt

Sasori was about to open his mouth, but suddenly he felt the blond's fingers tickle him, and he curled up (breaking the kiss), giggling and trying to get the fingers away.

Deidara grinned, "Oh~ Someone's ticklish, un" He let Sasori push his hands away, but sneaked them back around his waist, pulling him a little closer.

Sasori gave a small pout in reply, but let himself be pulled closer. "Always have been."

"Well that'll be useful information for the future, yeah." He paused, "Weren't we in the middle of something, though?"

Sasori rolled his eyes at the blond's first sentence. "No way."  
Then he nodded, "I believe we were."

"Really now, and what was that, I can't seam to remember." the blond vampire smirked.

Sasori put up an expression that made it look as if he was thinking thoroughly. "I really have no idea either..."

"Hmmm, well this could be a problem. You don't remember, I don't remember." Deidara pulled Sasori close enough that their lips were not quite touching, "Whatever will we do?"

Sasori managed quite well to stay serious in the matter despite the sudden closeness. "I really have no idea... we could try improvising, or something? Maybe we'll remember then." He suggested, well aware that his breath landed on the other's lips

Deidara raised an eye brow, "Oh? And what do you have in mind for improvising, hmmm?"

Sasori sighed, he was getting impatient. "Just forget it and kiss me already, I'm getting sick of waiting."

Deidara grinned, "Patience is a virtue, darling." But he complied to Sasori's impatient request and pressed his lips to Sasori's in a kiss.

Sasori, thinking that the blond wouldn't comply, was about to retort, but was stopped by Deidara's lips upon his own. Blinking once, he let his eyelids slide shut.

Running his tongue across the redhead's bottom lip, asking for entrance, Deidara began to slowly bring Sasori's shirt up, brushing against the newly exposed skin.

Sasori shivered under the touch, but didn't open his mouth for Deidara, only smirked. He'd let the blond work for it first.

Deidara paused for a second, before pulling back and removing the shirt. As soon it was off, Deidara re-kissed Sasori and ran one of his hands up to his nipple, which engulfed it which it's own mouth, nibbling. The other one was brought to his neck, where it began licking and nipping also.

Sasori waited patiently for something to happen, and when it came, he couldn't help but to let out a gasp and a small moan, both muffled by the other's mouth.

Deidara grinned and slipped his tongue in, running it along his teeth before exploring the rest of Sasori's mouth.

He shuddered lightly and then kissed back, letting his tongue move up and rub against Deidara's.

Deidara's grin widen as he felt Sasori play back, letting out a small moan of his gasp of his own. He pushed back against the other's tongue with twice as much force as before.

Sasori had to moan as well, and even though Deidara was far stronger than him, he pushed back against the tongue, not backing down just yet.

Grinning, Deidara pulled back quickly, forcing Sasori to slide past his teeth. He began sucking on it, hoping to get another one of those moans out of his lover.

Sasori blushed lightly at what Deidara did, not really understanding why until the blond began sucking on his tongue. He let out another moan.

Deidara didn't really want to but he pulled back to let Sasori get some air. He watched his face, rubbing his hands up and down his sides.

The moment Deidara pulled away from his mouth, Sasori took in well needed air and was left panting. Opening his eyes and looking at the blond, he let one of his hands trail over Deidara's unwounded arm, all the while enjoying the strokes he was receiving.

Deidara grinned, "I'm guess that was enjoyable, darling?"

He smiled and nodded. "Very much so... a pity that I have to breathe though, hm?"

"Indeed, but then again, if didn't need to breathe, you wouldn't be panting with that blush across you face, yeah." He brushed a piece of hair out of Sasori's eyes, "And that make you look irresistible, darling"

Sasori's blush grew slightly and nodded again. "Yeah… thanks."

Deidara laughed, "You're so cute when you're acting shy, yeah."

Konan slammed through the door, "Ok! Now we can talk freely!" She paused and smirk at the two vampires, "What were you two doing?"

Sasori was about to reply sarcastically, but had to stop as Konan burst into the room. He shrugged, suddenly up for the game they'd been playing earlier. "We can't really remember."

Deidara burst out laughing and grinned at Konan, "Yeah, we can't remember."

Konan frowned and her smirk disappeared. "Meanies... So Dei, what are-" She paused, "Why are you both wet?"

Sasori blinked; he'd forgotten all about their little trip into the lake already, and hadn't even noticed that he was wet. "Lake."

"So you guys had a bath together?" She shock her head grinning, "Anyways, how long you two staying here?"

Deidara shrugged as best he could, "Don't know, depends on how long Sasori wants to stay, un."

"Same; I don't really mind where we stay" Sasori said, sitting up properly

Konan sighed and grumbled, "Fine don't tell me how long you're staying." She closed the door and left the room.

Deidara paused for a second before saying, "Keeping going, Konan." An irritated sigh was heard from the other side of the door followed by a set of footsteps.

Sasori smirked lightly before he turned slightly to look at Deidara. "She seems nice enough."

Deidara propped himself on his elbows, "Oh she is, un. She just gets... uh bored? So just don't resist if she tries to play dress up with you... you might regret it, love."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that for my own good, or because you want to see me in a dress, Dei?"

Deidara gasped, "For you're own good, or course, yeah! I would never force you to put on a dress if you didn't want to, but Konan..."

Sasori nodded, for a second trying to figure out if the blond was telling the truth or not. He decided that he was, and let a small smile play his lips. "Alright then."

_A/N Don't worry for all of you who what to see, well read about Sasori being in a dress- it'll come, just be patient :D Pwease Review, they makes us feel special!!! _


	11. Join Us

_A/N Elves!!!!! I'm telling you Aragorn __needs to be with Legolas__! Not that stupid chicks who's name I don't know how to spell! == ...And I'm out of MENTOS NO!!!!! TT-TT Anyways! Enjoys to fluff!_

_blueball- Sasori, Sandaime, Pein, and Itachi  
_

_the-sirens-song- Sasori, Konan, and Elela_

_We do not own Sori-chan, Dei-Dei, Sand-Man, Konan, 'Tachi, and Pein-cushion!  
_

_I do own Elela though ^.^_

Chapter 11

Join Us

A shriek sounded from somewhere below them. "Oh... I guess Konan found the body in the basement, yeah..."

"Why did you throw him into the basement of all places?" Sasori asked, giving a sigh

"I thought it would be the best place for him: cold, dark, and creepy... Plus-" "What the hell have you two done!" Konan screamed bursting into the room.

"Konan, if it's about the body-" again Deidara was interrupted.

"The body? What body? And no, it's about the two fucking vampires at my door asking if I've seen you two! What the hell did you do!

Sasori blinked. He didn't know anyone else…

He looked at Deidara, expression confused. Sasori had no idea who it could be.

Deidara froze, "Where are they from?"

"Ones your's, but I'm not to sure about the other one, something to do with 'suna' or something like that." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Damn it! Love, what clan did you say you were from?"

Sasori bit his lip. "Sunagakure." He stated, tensing slightly. If they'd brought their leader, Sandaime, they wouldn't have much of a chance escaping; the vampire was a pure blood, and at least twice as strong as the snake had been.

Deidara quite breathing, "You're from one of the strongest clans in this part of the world?" His voice was calm, but his blue eyes where darting back and forth.

Konan's voice was baring above a whisper, "You ran away? What the hell, Deidara! I thought you were going to wait another month before for you left." Her eyes flickered over to Sasori, "You're risking you life for someone you barely know?" Deidara about yelled back, but she silenced him with a hand, "And you're risking his life too, I hope it's worth it Dei..." With that she left the room.

Sasori let one of his hands fist up in the blond's shirt. "Their leader rather liked me." He said quietly, "I didn't have anywhere else to go.."

"But now you do." Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori and picked him up and walked out the door. "Run? or talk?"

He gave a small nod. "I guess it depends; what good will it do to talk? And will be able to run?"

"Well if we talk, then we might be able to talk are way out of this. But if we run, they most likely catch us." He sighed, "I guess we talk." With that Deidara began walking down the stairs. Standing at the door were two people, one was a women(why did Konan say two men?) with a red shade short of pink hair, and dark red eyes. She was glaring at the other standing next to her.

The other was male. He had slightly long, spiky, black hair, and was a tall man dressed in the usual desert clothes. Upon seeing him, Sasori tensed ever so slightly.

Feeling Sasori flinch and tense in his arms, he gently squeezed his hand. "That your leader?" He nodded to the women. "That's the leader of the fighting part of my clan. Lucking our joyous king isn't here, else we'd be screwed, yeah."

Sasori nodded slightly. "It's him alright… he gets angered quite easily, and like you, he doesn't need to be close to hurt anyone." He said quietly.

"Well shit... maybe we are screwed... That woman over there has a horrible temper, and no patience. She's already irritated,"

As if to prove him right the woman roughly shoved her hair out of her eyes and sighed angrily, "Where the hell are they."

"That depends on who you're looking for, yeah." Deidara took a large breath and started down the stairs.

Sandaime looked from the woman to the stairs, waiting for the two of them to come into view.

Sasori nibbled on his lips softly, not really sure what would happen next.

Deidara stepped into view and women whipped her head to glare at him, Deidara just smiled and bow as best he could "Hello Elela-san, un."

The man's eyes immediately locked with Sasori's and they narrowed at the redhead's position in Deidara's arms. Sasori concentrated on breathing properly.

"May I implore as to the reason for this lovely visit, Elela-san, yeah?" Deidara asked politely.

Elela's eyes softened a bit. "What the hell are you doing here, Deidara?"

"Well, Elela-san, I had just taken down my target when Sasori here, begged me to take him back to his clan. He was in poor shape, so I had to take pity on him. Didn't you get the message I sent?"

Sasori had to admit; Deidara was a good liar, but he wondered how it would go from here seeing as the blond pretty much had said he would return him to the clan.

"Is that how it is, Sasori?" Sandaime asked, amazed that the little redhead had begged. Of all the people he knew, he'd never thought the redhead would beg. Sasori nodded slightly.

Elela sighed, "You're much to kind for your own good Deidara, what the hell am I going to tell the king?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well if it's all right with you, Elela-san, could I stay here for a few more days."

Elela gave a sharp nodded and opened the door. "You have 3 days, Deidara."

"Thank you, Elela-san." Deidara bowed slightly again, being careful not to hurt Sasori. The door closed behind her.

"Despite Elela giving you three days, I don't see why I can't bring Sasori back with me already now, since you were planning to bring him back to us in the first place." Sandaime said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Deidara turned his head to look at Sandaime, "Well, I think that depends on what Sasori really wants to do. Don't you, yeah?"

The vampire's gaze fell to Sasori, but he shook his head. "It does not. I, as Suna's leader, can take him with me if I wish to. His desires does not matter."

Deidara shrugged, "All right then, he's your's to take then."

Sasori felt his jaw tighten as the man walked over to the two of them. Sandaime reached out for him, and motioned for Deidara to give him away.

Deidara dumped the other into Sandaime arms and grinned down at Sasori, "See you around, yeah."

He swallowed a lump in his throat. Was Deidara serious? No, he couldn't be… please..

Sasori gave a short nod before he looked away. "Yeah…"

Once Sandaime had the redhead in his arms, he tightened his grip on him and turned before walking out.

Once the two where out the door, he let his smile fall and Konan slipped out of the shadows. "So... You have three days to get Sasori back, and get out the country without you're own clan coming after you..."

"Yeah... I'm screwed."

Sasori noted two things. One; he wasn't as comfortable in Sandaime's arms as he was in Deidara's. Two; his ass still hurt, and they expected him to walk back with them. Walk. His mouth twitched slightly as he tried, and failed, to take his first step. Luckily, or unfortunately, the leader of his clan picked him back up again to be carried. Sasori would much rather walk.

Deidara sighed, "I better get going, yeah..." With that he left via the door and followed the scent of Sasori through the green trees.

The pack moved quickly, and, despite not being very comfortable, Sasori had fallen asleep in the vampire's arms.

Deidara followed just behind the pack, making sure to not be seen or sensed.

Sandaime came to a stop by the edge of the forest, and the pack stopped as well. As everyone began settling down, the man wrapped his huge, black coat around Sasori and placed him by one of the trees. Once this was done, he went to talk with one of his nearest.

Deidara paused, and stood still, 'So they're settling down for the night, hmm?" He grinned, "Well, if they all end up asleep that'll be better for Sasori and me...'

It appeared that Deidara always had luck when it came to situations like these, because pretty much all of the pack fell asleep, the ones staying awake just staring up at the stars and talking quietly with each other.

Deidara grinned and slipped into the small camp, sliding his ways through the shadows toward his objective. When he got there he gently picked Sasori up and slipped back out of the camp. Running through the forest as fast and quite as possible. After about 5 minutes of running, a bomb went off in the opposite direction they where running, about five miles from the camp.

At the sound of the bomb, Sasori's eyes shot open. He was surprised to see the blond. "Don't you ever do that again."

"Do what, darling, yeah?" He asked, quite confused.

"Lie like that!" He replied, "I never know if you're telling the truth or not.."

Deidara rolled his eyes, "I told you that I would see you around, I couldn't say out that, 'I'll steal you back later, darling.' I doubt that I'd live after that, yeah."

Sasori looked away, jaw tightening. "I'm sorry… I just.. I never want to be alone again, and just leaving your side…"

Deidara grinned and nuzzled their noses together, "Don't worry about it, I'm not going to leave you, love."

He smiled lightly, looking up at the other again. "You promise?"

"I promise, yeah."

Konan slipped in next to Deidara, "Sorry to break up the moment, but where are you going to end up staying Deidara?"

Deidara glared, "Haven't figured that part out...yet."

The blue-hair women sighed. "Well how about this... I have a friend, quite a ways away from here. He wants me to join his clan," She blushed and looked away. "Why don't you come with me."

"It's up to Sasori."

Sasori sighed, "You leave every decision to me. I guess we could go. I don't see any problem with it, and we have to run anyway."

"Ok then, we're coming Konan, yeah." He looked down at Sasori, why don't you sleep by the time you wake up we should be there, yeah."

He gave a small nod, letting his head come to rest on the blond's shoulder as he closed his eyes.

A few hours later, both Konan and Deidara stepped into the old looking house. They were greeted by a pool of blood and a few dismembered limbs. "...Maybe we made a mistake coming here Konan, yeah."

Sasori moved slightly in Deidara's arms, but didn't open his eyes.

A pair of blood-red eyes eyed the three of them from above boredly. Then the vampire moved down to the floor in front of them.

Konan allowed her body to fall into a bow, and Deidara followed suit. "Hello."

The vampire continued his bored stare. "What is your purpose here?"

"The leader of this clan sent for me, Konan of the Flower." She fell out of her bow and squared her shoulders.

Deidara just stood quietly; it wasn't his place to interfere in.

Itachi nodded slightly, then let his gaze fall to Deidara, and then Sasori. He growled. "We do not allow half scums here."

Deidara's eyes narrowed and he was about to lash out at the other when Konan stopped him with a hand. "He has connections to Suna. He will be useful."

The raven haired vampire raised a brow, clearly thinking about the matter. "Then you should say that to our leader as well, I believe he'd like to meet you. Follow." He said, turning as he began walking through the corridor.

Konan walked after him with Deidara close behind.

Sasori opened his eyes slightly, though he let them fall closed again as he buried his head in the blond's neck. Itachi opened a door for them and stepped aside. "He's right through here."

"Thank you," Konan said before slipping in, Deidara held Sasori a bit closer and glared at Itachi as he stepped into the room.

Sasori let his eyes flutter open again because of Deidara's obvious protectiveness. He didn't know why, of course, but found it stupid to ask now.

A man was standing by the only window in the room, watching the weather outside. "Konan. You finally decided to join us. Who're your friends?"

Once again Konan bowed, but Deidara refused to take his eyes off the man. "Yes, I have. The two I have brought with me also with to join. Deidara from the Iwa Clan, and Sasori from Suna."

Pein looked over at them before he walked up to Deidara. "I can't see why Deidara shouldn't be allowed to join, but Sasori…" Without a second thought, the orange haired male took the redhead out of the blond's arms and into his own. "Sasori is a mere half breed, his stupid mother acting as the unfaithful bitch she was…"  
In the vampire's arms, the small redhead tensed. He had never heard such a thing…

Deidara growled low in is throat, ready to pounce on the man the minute he cause harm to the redhead. Konan sighed, "He's from the Suna clan, he'll have information on them. Plus, if you don't take him, you lose us."

Pein eyed Deidara, and a smirk became visible. "Fine, I'll let him in, but I do not guarantee on his protection on missions. Deidara seems to be more than ready to keep him safe though. You two can leave, Itachi will find rooms for you. The redhead and I need to share some information."

Konan gave a sharp nod and pulled Deidara from the room. "He'll be alright with Pein, I promise, ok. You don't have to worry so much." Deidara cast his eyes downward. "I can't help it, yeah…"

Itachi waited for them by the end of the corridor, and once they got there, he lead them into another, longer corridor, with many doors. "Konan, number 47. Deidara, 68."

They both nodded and walked off to the separate rooms. As soon as Deidara entered his own he began pasing, much to worried to look around the room.

_A/N Yus, pwease review! _


	12. Meet the Akatsuki

_A/N This going to be the last on I upload today, sorry ^^. Enjoy_

_blueball- Sasori, Tobi, Itachi,  
_

_the-sirens-song-Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Zestu._

_We do not own any of the said characters.  
_

Chapter 12

Meet the Akatsuki

About half an hour later, there was a soft knock on the blond's door before it opened, and Sasori stepped into the room.

Deidara practically jumped on the boy, "Are you all right? What happened?"

Sasori was taken aback, but then smiled as he closed the door behind him. "I'm fine. He just wanted to know about Sandaime."

Deidara sighed, "Thank god, yeah." He wrapped his arms around the other, "I was so worried that something would happen to you, love."

He held his smile and nuzzled Deidara's neck. "You make it seem like I'm all defenseless." Sasori joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Around someone like Pein you are, yeah." Deidara stated in matter of fact way.

Sasori sighed and nodded, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and placing a small kiss on Deidara's neck.

Deidara pulled both of them over to the bed and sat down with Sasori in his lap, rocking them back a forward gently. "I was so worried."

The door to the room slammed open, "Ho! Hey fuckers! So there is some new meat to fuck with!" The man laughed and took in Sasori's position on Deidara's lap, "Aw crap, another couple of faggots."

Sasori, about to reply, was cut off by the man who'd just entered their room. He blinked, meeting the man's eyes.

Deidara glared at the new comer, "And who the hell are you, yeah?"

"I am Hidan," Hidan glanced at Sasori and groaned, "Why the fuck did Leader let in a half-bread!"

Deidara growled and picked up the closest thing to him, with happened to be a fairly large rock, and threw it at Hidan, it hit him on the head. "Don't call him that, yeah." He told the floored Hidan.

Sasori raised a brow. "It's okay, Dei, they're only stating the obvious."

"He's still being rude." Deidara scoffed.

Hidan lunged up and pointed at the blonde, "What the hell, bloindie! What the hell was the for!"

Irritably Deidara sighed, "Don't call him half-breed." Hidan growled and walked off mumbling something about revenge and a something call a Jashin.

"I guess, but it was more annoying than anything." Sasori replied, getting up and closing the door.

Deidara shrugged, "Well maybe he won't call you that any more." He paused "Plus it felt good to take me frustration on something yeah..."

He nodded slightly as he walked back and sat down next to the blond on the bed. "That's good then."

"You think, that we should try walking around?" Deidara asked

Sasori nodded. "I'd say so, but, Pein gave me this, to give to you." He said, holding out a ring for the blond. He, himself, was wearing one on his thumb.

Deidara nodded and slipped it on his right pointer finger, "Ok then lets go… downstairs?" He asked already walking out the door of the room.

Getting up again, Sasori followed Deidara, staying close. He wasn't feeling too safe about walking a little away from the blond. "Yeah."

Deidara walked into the darkened kitchen, looking to see if anyone was about.

Sasori was still following Deidara, looking around as well. Before he even had time to register it, something, or rather, someone, had jumped on the blond, giggling.

Deidara, who was not prepared for the attack, fell on his stomach, "What the hell, yeah!"

Tobi sat on top of the blond, giggling. "Hello!"

"Who the hell are you?" Deidara asked crossly, trying to push the child off of him.

"Tobi is Tobi!" The, obviously, hyper boy replied, not moving from the blond.  
Sasori was left staring down at the two, glad he wasn't the blond.

Deidara sighed, "Well Tobi, do you think you could please get off of me, un?"

"Of course!" Tobi replied, getting off the blond without a second thought. "What is your name?"

Giving a sigh of relief, Deidara stood up and looked at the masked idiot, "I'm Deidara, yeah."

"I'll see you around then, Deidara senpai!" Tobi said giggling before he skipped away.

Deidara turned to look at Sasori, "Well that was… strange."

Sasori nodded slightly, turning to look from the retreating boy's back, to Deidara. "I think he likes you… already."

"You're right, it's kind of creepy…" He shrugged, and a blue-tinted man walked in. He raised his eye brow, "So you're the newbie who hit Hidan over the head?"

There was another man following him, tall, with a mask covering his face.  
Sasori watched the two for a second, then took to look around the room once again.

Deidara hesitated, "Umm, Yes?"

The other man sighed, "Thank god, finally someone who got him to shut up." He held out his hand with a toothy grin, which Deidara took, "I'm Kisame, by the way."

"Deidara, yeah…"

Kisame turned to look at Sasori, "And who may you be?"

The other vampire introduced himself to the other two as Kakuzu before he continued on walking, not having the time to chat.  
Sasori was a little surprised as the, much, taller vampire turned to him; he was the first to even speak to him. After Pein of course. "Sasori."

"Well then! Welcome Deidara, Sasori! I'm guessing you both have meet my partner, Itachi?" The blue man asked.

Deidara blinked, "Who, yeah?"

"Oh maybe you haven't, black hair, red eyes? That ring a bell." Kisame questioned, at which Deidara let out a small growl. The man chuckled, "I see you have then!"

The sunshine they were talking about appeared in the doorway and then next to Kisame, glancing at Deidara, but not before he'd sent Sasori a glare.

Deidara glowered at the black-haired vampire, but the expression was turned to pure shock when Kisame wrapped him up in a hug, kissing the top of his head. "Hello Angel."

The raven haired looked up at Kisame, his expression looking blank, but it had softened greatly from when he'd been looking at Deidara.  
Sasori had to admit that he was surprised as well, but then again, Hidan had said something about Deidara and himself being _another_ pair of faggots.

Kisame grinned, and looked over at the two other vampires, "Well then, I guess I'll see you two around." He waved at them before gently pulling Itachi up the stairs with him.

Deidara looked over at Sasori, "Well… this place is quite… um different?"

"Have you seen Tobi? **Fresh Meat**."

Sasori nodded slightly in agreement. "Tell me something I don't know." He said, pointing out the direction the hyper vampire had disappeared in for the… weird, plant like man that was now in front of them.

The plant-man nodded, "Thank you." And took off in the direction of the pointed finger mumbling something that sounded like, "Be nice to the newbies."

Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori and grinned, "I love you, yeah. Did you know that, love?"

The redhead smiled lightly, moving a bit closer to Deidara. "I did. I love you too."

_A/N Awwws! So sweet! No? Please Reveiw! _


	13. Hidan’s Plan

_A/N If you haven't noticed, or if you don't read this on dA, this story is farther then the one on. __But as I said in chapter 12, updates are going to be a lot less. But for another reason now, you see when only have gotten to chapter 18, so I'm going to have to spread it out so you end up getting constant updates. Instead of when we get the next chapter down, sorry! ^^,_

_blueball- Sasori_

_the-sirens-song- Deidara, Konan and Hidan_

Chapter 13

Hidan's Plan

Deidara's grin drifted off into a smile and kissed Sasori on the nose.

Konan jumped down from the second floor and landed next to Deidara, "Hey Dei, I'm hungry and all they have here is cooled shit. Plus I know you haven't eaten in how long?" In response Deidara's stomach growled lightly. She sighed and looked at Sasori, "Sorry dear, but I have to steal your lover for awhile, else he'll starve him self to death."

Sasori smiled, nodding. "Don't worry about it; someone has to look out for him after all."

She smiled and dragged the blond vampire out of the house.

Suddenly having been left alone, Sasori looked around before he continued looking around the house. He wasn't sure if it was very wise of him all alone, but he did it anyway.

Upon entering the living room, he had to stare. The room was worn down, but beautiful. There were chairs and couches, and a fire place. Bookshelves were standing alongside the wall and despite all the dust, he found it pretty.

**"Are you sure that it was such a good idea leaving him there, alone, yeah?"**

**"Oh, don't worry, he'll be fine."**

Hidan looked up from the book he was reading to look at Sasori, before ignoring him and continue reading.

Sasori didn't pay much attention to Hidan either, and instead walked over to the many books. He read (which Sandaime had taught him to do) through the many titles before he found an interesting one and pulled it out. Opening it on the first page, the redhead turned on the spot and leaned against the bookshelf, caught up in reading already.

Hidan watched Sasori from the corner of his eye, waiting until he was dead to all but the book. Quietly he put the book down and walked over to the redhead, trapping him against the book shelf with his arms.

Upon realizing that he was trapped between the shelf and Hidan, Sasori looked up. He wore a bored, blank look. "What do you want?"

Hidan grinned, "Well, right now, I want you." He purred bringing his face closer to Sasori's.

"Well fuck you." Sasori reacted immediately, slamming the book shut in Hidan's face before he dodged under the silver haired vampire's arm, running. He knew he couldn't possibly outrun the other, but he would try.

Hidan sighed and followed after the other vampire, catching up to him in a deserted hall way. He covered his mouth and dragged the redhead into his own room. He locked the door and leaned against it. "I said I wanted you, not that I was going to do anything to you, Red."

Sasori glared at the other, clearly not pleased. "And how did you expect me to take that?"

Hidan shrugged, "How ever you want to. But want I want to know is how much you like Blondie."

He raised a brow at the question. "I love him. Why?"

Hidan sighed and opened the door, "Nothing, never mind, Red…" He walked out the door and down the hallway.

Sasori became even more confused, blinking a couple of times before he, too, walked out.

A few hours later Deidara and Konan walked back into their new home. Konan ran off as soon as she was in, looking for Sasori. When she found him she pounced on him. "Did he hurt-?"

Sasori blinked, yelped and then fell to the floor, Konan on top of him. "What the fuck?!"

"You?" She asked, sitting on top of the smaller boy. She sighed, "Did Hidan hurt you?"

He blinked again, but then shook his head, propping himself up on his elbows.

She grinned, "Thank god. Anyways, are you going to help him?"

"Help him…?" Sasori asked, not getting where this was going.

Her grinned faltered, "Damn, that means I have too…" She paused, and got this sort of lovey-dovey look on her face. "You see Hidan's secretly infatuated with Kakuzu. But he can't tell if he likes him back, so his plan is to see if he'll get jealous if he's with someone else.

So that was probably why Hidan asked how much he liked Deidara. "I can do it, but I'm not going to flirt with him or anything."

The blue haired women sighed, "Then it won't work… 'Kuzu will see straight through it… he's good at stuff like that…"

Sasori hesitated, biting his lip. "Okay, okay… I'll do it, but if Dei's around…"

"If Dei's around what, yeah?" Said vampire asked, 'rounding the corner. His eyes where a little bit darker blue and he was leaning against the wall.

Konan jumped up from Sasori, "Thank you Sori-chan, I'll tell him that you'll help him… but I'm leaving Dei to you." And with that she was gone.

_What a bitch…_  
Sasori sat more up, meeting Deidara's eyes nervously. "Hidan wants help." He stated, not really able to lie to the blond anyway.

Deidara raised an eyebrow, "With what, yeah?" He held out his hand to help Sasori off the ground.

The redhead took Deidara's hand, standing with the blond's help. "Kakuzu. Apparently Hidan likes him, and he wants to see if 'Kuzu likes him back by trying to make him jealous."

"And let me guess, you're the tool of jealousy?" He asked sighing.

Sasori gave a short nod. "It's not like it's going mean anything though… you know that, right?"

Deidara sighed, "…Tell him he has a week, and I won't interfere. But if he hurts you in anyway at all, he won't live to regret it, yeah." He patted Sasori's head and kissed his nose, "See you in a week, darling, yeah." He turned and started to walk away, "But remember, no matter what, I still love you, un."

_A/N Sorry this chapter is so short I think that next one is londer though. Hope you enjoyed it! And oh noes!!!! They get splits up! Again!!! Don't worry it gets funny next chapter! :D But in the time till you can read it, Please Review~ _


	14. OMJ! Something Hidan Thought Up Worked!

_A/N Gah... we have test starting soon! -afsdjfh 'e fhdsy3fh! Stupid tests... Anyways! Enjoy!_

_blueball- Sasori, Kakuzu and Pein  
_

_the-sirens-song- Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Konan and Zestu_

_We do not own any of the charaters used in this rp, though we wish we did :D_

Chapter 14

OMJ! Something Hidan Thought Up Worked!

"I love you too. Always." Sasori called after the blond, not really liking that he wouldn't be able to be so much with the blond the rest of the week.

Konan bounced in next to Sasori, "Sorry that I had leave you, dear. But he would have never listened to me. And he'll give you anything you want; always, no matter what it is…"

He nodded slightly. "Don't worry about it. I just want this week over with, so let's get started or something."

Konan nodded and dragged the redhead to her room where Hidan was sitting on the bed. "You don't have to fucking do this if you don't want to, Red."

"I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't. Dei says you only have a week though." Sasori replied.

Hidan nodded as Konan closed the door. She clasped her hands together and looked at them both. "Ok now, what kind of couple do you two want to pull off? Or more specifically, which kind of couple would make 'Kuzu more jealousy?"

"I'm not doing anything heavy." Sasori stated immediately, crossing his arms over his chest. "It depends on how he is though. Personality wise, of course."

Konan sighed and looked at Hidan, "What about something where Sasori giggles a lot and you smile a whole lot?"

Hidan nodded, "That should work, if he really dose like me, then he would get upset about someone else making me happy… he's very selfish…"

Konan nodded, "Sori-chan would you be all right with kisses on the nose, forehead, and check or is that not ok?"

The redhead gave a small nod. "Of course… the giggling though.. I think I'll be able to pull that off too."

The blue-haired female nodded, "Ok then show me what you two have." Hidan sighed, but stood up and walked over to Sasori. He took in a big breathe before looking down at the red head smiling gently, "How are you today, Sasori-chan?"

Sasori hesitated for a moment, but then let a sweet smile fall upon his lips. "I'm fine. What about you, Hidan?"

Hidan's smile turned into a grin, "I'm good, as long as you keep smiling, that is." He wrapped his arms the other carefully, just incase he was to pull back.

Blinking, Sasori turned to Konan. "How do I fake a blush?"

The vampire grinned, "Think of something you and Deidara did, something that would make you blush if you had to tell every one in the clan."

Immediately he thought of something the two of them had done, and his cheeks flushed, causing him to try to ignore the fact that the blush was there. "Right."

Hidan laughed, "I should have guessed you two were that together!"

The silver haired male's words only made the blush deepen. "Oh shut up, or I might not do this shit."

An auditable clamp was heard as Hidan stopped laughing and closed his mouth. Konan, who happened to be giggling like a mad-man, stopped long enough to tell them to "Take it from the top!"

Sasori sighed, but smirked lightly. "Ne, Hidan, do you want to join me in the living room. I want to continue reading that book."

Hidan grinned, "Of course," He paused and put on a sly smile, "I'd follow you anywhere, love." He winked at the redhead, suggestively.

Sasori faked a giggle and thought about something he'd done with Deidara, immediately gaining a small blush.

Konan sighed, "I don't think it's going to get much better then that…." She closed her eyes, "You two are free to go in public together…"

Hidan nodded and headed for the door, keeping it open for Sasori to walk out.

Sasori sent Hidan a smile as he walked past him out of the door, and then, turned, waiting for the other to follow.

Konan winked at Sasori before the door was closed by Hidan. The silver-haired vampire walked over to Sasori and set his arm around the smaller boys shoulders, sending him a questioning glance.

Sasori, wanting this to be over as soon as possible, moved closer. "Where do you recon he is?"

"Knowing Kakuzu… the fucking library sorting through his stupid money… So, you want to finish that book you where reading?" He asked causally, making his way down the hallway.

He nodded; the book had been fairly interesting. "Yeah, I'd like that."

As they walked threw the kitchen, they passed Deidara and Kisame talking quietly about something. Deidara's gaze flickered up and his eyes narrowed and jaw clenched, but looked back at Kisame; who was obvious to the other to vampires, to caught up in his stories of his past life. Hidan steered the two of them into the library/living room, glancing about to catch sight of 'Kuzu, his grinned turned soft but bent over to pick up the fallen book for Sasori, handing it to him. "Here you go, Sori-chan," He smiled at him, "Sorry for making you drop it earlier."

Sasori had met Deidara's eyes for that little second, his deep brown ones apologetic. He quickly let that emotion die though, and instead focused on walking and Hidan. Upon entering the living room, he spotted Kakuzu in one of the chairs, a bunch of money lying on his lap. Sasori smiled, taking the book. "Thank you, Hidan. And don't worry about it." He said, smile turning more than sweet.

Kakuzu looked up from his money for a second, but the sight that caught his eyes forced him to stare. He quickly became bitter and he went back to counting his money bitterly.

Hidan pulled Sasori and himself into the chair closest to them, bringing Sasori to sit on his lap. He put his chin on the redheads shoulder gently, reading the books title. "Mmhh, you smell like… rain, and wood."

Sasori smiled as he opened the book, letting out a soft giggle. "I hope that's a good thing."

Kakuzu stood, taking his money with him before he walked out. Upon finding Kisame and Deidara, he lifted the blond to his height by his shirt, growling. "Keep your fucking whore under control, Deidara."

Deidara raised eyebrow at the miser, "What the hell are you taking about, Kakuzu, un?"

Hidan looked after Kakuzu, his mouth open half way, "I think… I think he was actually fucking jealous."

Kakuzu glared. "I'm talking about your stupid redhead acting all gay over MY partner. Keep your whore under control, or I might just kill him."

The redhead nodded slightly, smirking as he got out of the other's lap. "And not just a little."

"First off, Sasori is not my whore. And second, if you're so worried about Sasori getting to Hidan, why not just take him for yourself, yeah?"

Hidan just nodded, standing up, to shocked to say anything else.

Kakuzu growled, let go of the blond and stomped out of the room.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "This is where you go after him and confess your undying love."

Hidan nodded and ran after the masked man, "Hey fucker!" He grabbed his sleeve, stopping him.

Kakuzu turned and glared at Hidan. "What do you want?"

Hidan gulped and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, kissing his covered mouth, "You." He breathed.

The taller blinked, staring down at the other before he leaned down and captured the other's lips again.

The vampire whined and gently tugged at the coarse fabric holding the others lips captive.

Kakuzu pulled the small mask down, having forgotten about it completely.

Hidan grinned, pulling back when he need air, he put his forehead on Kakuzu's chest, "Room."

Kakuzu blinked. "We can't. Mission. That's why I was counting my money."

Hidan growled, "Stupid fucking Leader…"

"When we get back." Kakuzu assured.

Hidan looked up at him, "You better not be fucking lying 'Kuzu."

"I'm not." He replied.

Hidan nodded, stealing another kiss from the other before bouncing back. "Well come on, Fucker! Let's go kill some assholes!" He practically skipped out the door.

Kakuzu chuckled and followed.

_**(Well that's something for Hidan to look forward to, no?) Back with Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame.**_

Sasori had followed Hidan into the kitchen, coming upon Deidara and Kisame, his face holding a blank look.

Deidara looked over at Sasori, "So I'm guessing it work, yeah?"

Kisame looked back and forth between the two pairs of vampires a few times before understanding. "It's about time they got together," He huffed in a gravely voice, smirking.

Sasori sighed. "Hopefully; I'm never doing such a thing again, especially not giggling."

Deidara sighed and pulled Sasori into a tight hug, "Damn straight your not, darling, yeah."

Kisame raised an eyebrow, "So you two are together?"

Sasori nodded at Kisame's question and hugged the blond back, not letting go.

Konan walked into the room, "Hey boys…" She started to grin, "I'm guessing 'Kuzu and Hidan…?"

Deidara nodded and pointed toward the hall they had disappeared down. He kissed Sasori on the top of his head and sighed.

Sasori let out another sigh, burying his head in Deidara's neck.

Zetsu poked his head around the corner and looked at Deidara and Sasori, "Leader wants to see you two. **Now**.

The redhead blinked, but then looked up at Deidara before he unwound himself from the hug.

Deidara nodded and headed up the stairs to Leader's room. He opened the door for himself and Sasori.

Sasori followed Deidara, and was the first of them to enter the room. The leader turned to them, nodding in some sort of greeting. "I have a mission for the two of you."

With a raised eyebrow Deidara closed the door, "What is it, yeah?"

"I've recently learned that Orochimaru is dead. I want you two to visit his mansion and see if he has anyone, or anything, that can become a threat to us." Pein said, handing the blond a scroll with further information. "You leave now."

_A/N Please Review. They are really, really nice to get and read!_


	15. The Mission

_A/N Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, (like what? 3 days? Tisk, you all must be yaoi deprived.) Anyways I got get kicked off the computer 'cause I didn't think that the time that (5 t's!) I spent on it in the morning counted towards my two hours of time... So yeah, my mother's going to talk to her bastard, and get that changed... Anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you like it!_

_blueball- Sasori, Pein, and Sasuke  
_

_the-sirens-song- Deidara_

_we **do not** own the above charries!_

Chapter 15

The Mission

Deidara bowed, "Understood." He turned and opened the door waiting for Sasori to leave the room before he shut the door.

Sasori followed the blond out, giving a light sigh. Then he turned to Deidara, "do you know where it is?"

"Not from here… but." He opened the scroll and scanned the contents. "Hmmm, it's really not to far from here. Maybe 5 miles…" He paused and looked at Sasori, "How fast can you run, love?"

The redhead smirked lightly. "As fast as you can."

Deidara grinned, "Good, yeah." He jumped out the window next to them, which was left open, into a near by tree and stood their. "But can you jump, hmmm?"

Sasori looked out of the window, shaking his head. "Not far, and I have a bad balance. You'll have to catch me." He stated before jumping after the blond.

The blond rolled his eyes as Sasori jumped, catching him at the last second. He jumped from the tree and put the red head on the ground, taking off.

Sasori could only smile lightly before he began running as well, catching up with the blond after just a little while.

Deidara smirked and dodged left as soon as Sasori had caught up to him, disappearing into the net of trees.

Sasori blinked. Was this some kind of game the blond wanted him in on? Without really thinking about it, and being curious, Sasori followed Deidara in between the trees.

Smirking down at Sasori from the tree branches he was running through; Deidara jumped down right next to his partner, ghosting his lips over the back of his neck, jumping back into the trees to the right.

Feeling the lips brush against the sensitive skin on his neck, Sasori blushed and turned to look at the blond, only to find him gone. He cursed silently; Deidara was probably keeping himself in the trees, knowing the redhead couldn't jump all too well.

Deidara grinned and jumped down behind his red head, licking the shell of his ear before disappearing again.

Sasori let out a soft growl. Despite liking the fact that Deidara was showing affection, he wasn't sure if he liked that it was teasing. Spotting the blond over him, Sasori jumped to one tree, using it to jump to one on the opposite side, within three jumps like this, he'd jumped on the blond, sending them both to the ground, him on top.

Letting out a little 'Ohff" as he was pushed to the ground, Deidara smirked up at Sasori, "Yes, un?"

Rolling his eyes, Sasori bent down and placed a small kiss upon the other's lips. "You're such a tease, did you know that?"

The vampire only smirked more. "Me? I'd never, yeah!"

He had to chuckle lightly and shake his head. "Of course not."

Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's waist and pulled him closer and letting his hand mouths tongues trail up his sides under the shirt he was wearing.

Holding a small smile, Sasori pressed his lips against the blond's again. It was still a short kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.

Deidara didn't like that and pulled Sasori down for a longer, fiercer kiss, sliding his tongue along his bottom lip.

The redhead blinked, but then let his eyes flutter shut as he parted his lips for Deidara, letting him inside.

Deidara grinned into the kiss, running his tongue over every possible spot he could.

Sasori shuddered and let a tiny mewl be muffled by the other's lips. He let one of his hands move to the back of Deidara's head, where it ran through the locks of hair.

Deidara began rubbing circles in to the redhead's sides, his figures coming teasingly close to going past Sasori's hips.

Moaning softly, Sasori pulled out of the kiss for some well needed air. He smiled lightly as he panted softly, nuzzling his nose against Deidara's.

The other sighed, "I guess we have to start moving again, hmmm?"

Sasori nodded in agreement as he stood, holding his hand out for the other. "Better get it over with."

"Yeah…" He took Sasori's hand and pulled himself up. He smirked at the younger male, "But remember, after this mission is done…" He trail off, leaving the rest for Sasori to think up.

The redhead blushed lightly, but let a smile play his lips. "Right."

Deidara kissed Sasori's nose and let go of his hand taking off, again.

Smiling lightly, Sasori followed the blond.

After about 15 minutes of running, the vampires reached the house of the deceased, thank god, Orochimaru. Deidara crouched down in the bushed, concealing himself from the houses view. "So, darling, what's the best way to get in, yeah?"

Sasori came to sit next to the blond, frowning lightly at the sight of the house. "Front door."

Deidara nodded, "Do we break in, or knock?"

"The former, I think…" Sasori said, not really sure what would be best.

Deidara nodded and opened the scroll, he huffed, "Well, screw that… we're not aloud to any damage, yeah." He paused, thinking it over, "Would you mind wearing a dress for a day or two, un?"

He raised a brow, looking over at Deidara. "Yes, but I doubt I have a choice."

Deidara grinned, "Pretty much, love." Deidara reached to the pack Pein had thrown his just before Sasori had walked into the room and pulled out a deep red dress. "Well, I guess Leader's quite the pervert, yeah…" The dress was long, but it looked pretty small…and tight. The blond dug into pack again, this time pulling out a pale green umbrella. He handed both items to Sasori with a raised eyebrow.

Sasori blinked, staring at the dress before he took it and the umbrella. "Great."

The blond began grinning again, "Come on darling, lets see you in it, yeah."

Sending Deidara a glare, Sasori placed the dress and umbrella on the ground before he pulled his shirt off. "What's the plan anyway?" He asked, pulling down his pants.

"Well…" He let his eyes skim through the scroll, "we have to get in quietly; you playing the part of one of Orochimaru's new partners, and me playing the part of your servant, yeah." He grinned and pulled out some sort of servant outfit, he shoved his own clothes into the bag and put the new one on. He started sifting through the pack again, make sure there was nothing else. "Hmmm, you think you can walk in these," the blond held out some high heels by their straps with one finger, "Danna?"

By the time Deidara had pulled the shoes out of the bag, Sasori had managed to pull the dress on. He found it really stupid, and he felt quite stupid as well, not really thinking that this would work. Looking over to the shoes, Sasori snorted. "No way; I have a bad balance, remember?" He said, remembering that he'd told the blond about that little fact only a little while ago.

Deidara chuckled and threw them back into the bag. "So, are you ready, yeah?" The vampire stood to his full height; he chucked the pack into the bushes, checking Sasori out. "Well, it's your color, Danna, yeah."

He sighed, nodding; he didn't exactly want to do what they were going to do. Noticing Deidara's eyes on him, Sasori took the green umbrella and held it up in front of him, pushing the thing up so it would cover most of him. "Thanks, but please stop staring; it's embarrassing enough without your constant staring and smartass words."

The blond vampire chuckled again and step-sided the umbrella and wrapped his arms around the little redhead, kissing him. "Well of course, Danna. Your wish is my command."

"Ha, ha, ha. Though, when I think about it, that's quite true; even though you're a lot stronger than me, you'd do almost anything I ask. Let's get going." Sasori said, lifting the umbrella up until the stick hit his shoulder, and the green umbrella was behind his head. Now he would only wait for the blond to let go of him.

Un-wrapping his arms from around the other, Deidara nodded and took off down the path towards the house.

Sasori blinked, and then had to look down on himself; the dress was too tight and long for him to possibly be able to do the same thing. "Stupid dress." He growled, looking back up after his lover. "Dei, get the fuck back here!"

Deidara was next to Sasori in less then a second, "What happened, yeah?"

Sasori had to sigh. "Nothing happened; rather ask what didn't happen. There's no way I can possibly run in this thing." He replied, motioning to the dress he was wearing.

"Oh… sorry, yeah." He grinned, "I forgot about that, Danna." He slipped his arm around the others, locking them at the elbows. Once again, he started down the path, walking this time.

He rolled his eyes, but smiled lightly as he followed the blond. "What if anyone recognizes me?" Sasori asked, remembering that he had been seen by Orochimaru's most royal servant; Kabuto.

Deidara looked down at him, "Well didn't you say that you where locked up, and no one ever saved you, yeah?"

He nodded. "Yes, but I think there was this one man who had to feed me once, Kabuto, I believe. I forgot… until now, that is."

"Well then… we'll just have to make sure he doesn't see you, yeah." Deidara sighed and let go of Sasori when then reached the door, he walked at the way to it and knocked, waiting for it to open.

Sasori stood behind Deidara as the door opened and a small, raven haired, Itachi-like boy came into view. "Yes?" Sasuke asked, staring up at the blond.

Deidara just tensed at he looked at the boy, "My Master would like to meet with Lord Orochimaru." The vampire's voice as cold as he could without, hopefully, offending the boy all too much.

"The lord isn't here right now." Sasuke replied, holding the same cold tone as Deidara had.

The other's eyes narrowed, "Well then, yeah. When will he be here?"

The raven haired shrugged. "Hell if I know. He had something to do."

"Really now…" The blond paused, "Could my Master and me resided here until he returns?"

Sasuke nodded. "I see no problem in that. Left leads to a room if you follow all through the corridor."

"Thank you." He turned to look at Sasori, "Is that acceptable, Danna?"

Sasori met the blond's eyes and gave a short nod. "Of course, but I do not tolerate too long of a waiting."

"Of course, yeah." He bowed to Sasori; he looked at the boy, waiting for him to open the door wide enough for both of them to open.

As Sasuke did open the door more for them, and then stepped aside to let them on, Sasori had to wonder about Deidara's acting skills; they were amazing.

Deidara walked into the house and down the hall towards the room, slowly, waiting for Sasori.

Sasori followed the blond quickly, catching up just a few seconds later.

The blond vampire walked into the previously said room, closing the door after Sasori. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him. "Well that was easy, no?"

He nodded slightly, nuzzling the other's neck. "Very easy. Now what?"

Deidara grinned, stealing the umbrella from Sasori, he opened the bottom- out fell another scroll. He untied it and carefully scanned through. "Well it seams we have to wait till night fall," the vampire rolled up the scroll as he said it. "Then there should be a room in the basement, Orochimaru was quite the scientist, so their will be a few books we need to grab on his experiments and subjects.

Sasori blinked, a bit surprised. "I've lived with the man all of my life, and even Pein knows more about him than I do…"

The vampire gave a sly smirk, "Maybe there's a reason for that, yeah?" He stuffed the paper back into the umbrella, he brought Sasori in for another kiss.

_A/N pS. Did I tell you I'm not suppose to be on right now? Please review, gtg!_


	16. Kisses

_A/N Hello! We finished tests over here, finally! But now I just have to write an essay on Benazir Bhutto(P.S. If you can tell me something really cool about her, I'll give you an early update!{only 2 peoples though... I'm to lazy for anything else ^^}). Anyways, ... shit I can't remember what I was goin' to say.... Oh wells_

**_Warning- Heavy Yaoi Ahead._**

_blueball- Sasori_

_the-sirens-song- Deidara and Auc_

_I owns Auc._

_We don't own Dei and Sori, though... so sad ;-;_

Chapter 16

Kisses

He was going to replied with a word he liked rather much; obviously, but he never really got his chance as he was kissed, and therefore surprised yet again. Sasori let his eyes flutter shut and he wrapped his arms around Deidara's neck, returning the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around Sasori, already addicted, dropping the umbrella. Deidara pulled him a little closer, letting his tongue slid across the other's lip.

Sasori smiled lightly into the kiss and let his lips part to let the other one's tongue in.

At the same time he slipped his tongue in, Deidara began rubbing Sasori's hips- running the smaller boy into the wall, pressing up against him.

The redhead had to let out a soft moan, running his fingers through Deidara's hair and meeting the blond's tongue.

Sasori's muffled moan, cause Deidara to smirk into the kiss. He pulled himself off of Sasori's lips, just barely, and attacked his neck.

The moment he felt the lips break away from his own, and move down, Sasori tilted his head to give more access. He wasn't sure if they should be doing this right here and now, but to be honest, he didn't really care.

Deidara pinched the fabric of the dress, and started hiking it up. He brought it up to his hips and stopped. Pulling away from the other's neck, Deidara looked at Sasori, while caressing his thigh.

Sasori met the other's eyes, his own half-lidded. He was panting lightly and was enjoying the caressing of his thigh.

Deidara smirked, "Would like to continue… Danna?"

The redhead had to chuckle and roll his eyes. "Of course."

"Good, yeah." He pulled the dress off over his head, throwing it in some other corner. Deidara grinned and stopped all of his movements, staring down at Sasori, taking in all of him.

Sasori blinked, then he saw where Deidara was looking and had to blush lightly. Cupping the blond's face, he pressed his lips back against the other's.

Deidara's grinned turned into a smirk, but kissed back, rubbing his hands up and down Sasori's side, coming teasingly close to going past his hips.

He'd never liked Deidara's teasing much, but he knew it'd get for the better soon.

The vampire slipped one hand up to the other's neck, wear in began to nip; the other went down, and wrapped around Sasori's member, pumping slowly as he pushed his tongue into Sasori's mouth.

Sasori moaned loudly into the kiss, his grip on the blond tightening slightly to keep himself steady.

Deidara slowed down more, hoping to hear more from the redhead.

As the older slowed down, a small whine emitted from him. Moans and such didn't stop coming though.

Deidara broke the kiss, and speed up, grinning down at Sasori. "Having fun, Danna?" He asked before slipping his hand down to rub against his sides and attaching his own mouth to the abused neck and collarbone of Sasori's.

Sasori gave a short nod and a moan in reply to the blond's question. It wasn't that he couldn't speak, a moan just replaced his words.

"Mhh, that's good, yeah." The blond bent down and took the length in his own mouth, just barley brushing against it, teasing.

Letting out a much louder moan, Sasori curled his fingers up into fists.

Deidara had to repress and grin as he carefully, and slowly, scraped his teeth across it.

He arched lightly, gasping as he shut his eyes tightly.

The vampire was enjoying all too much. He grazed his fingernails down his side and thighs, leaving red marks.

Sasori mewled and captured one of the blond's hands with his own, tangling their fingers together before he placed a soft kiss on the knuckles there.

This time Deidara couldn't help but grin, as he let his tongue flick out, running along the head.

He moaned loudly, trembling lightly and tightening his grip on the other's hand slightly.

Deidara started running his teeth up and down again, but an evil idea struck him. He forced the grin down before holding still, make absolutely no movement. Then, without and warning, he began sucking.

Sasori cried out softly. It wasn't too loud, but could probably be heard in the corridor outside of the room.'

Auc, a young servant boy, stood frozen in the door way. His normaly half-lidded eyes were so wide he thought they were going to fall out. He closed his mouth and took a deep breath, before walking to rest of the way into the room with the extra clothes that he had been order to bring. He put them on the bed and with that done he left very, very quickly.

Deidara's eyes flickered over to the small browned haired boy for a second, but otherwise didn't pay any mind to the intruder. He did notice that the boy locked the door from the inside; Deidara shrugged it off and continued with the task at hand, or mouth.

Sasori had been too busy to notice the boy enter their room, moaning and writhing and panting as he was. He had barely felt the small presence when the brown haired left the room, but thought that, as Deidara hadn't done anything about it, there was no reason to worry.

Deidara began speeding up, gripping the other's hand in his own gently.

Feeling the other's hand in his own, Sasori tangled their fingers together and squeezed lightly as he gasped. He wouldn't be able to keep up for much longer, feeling his orgasm coming close.

Deidara let his hand glide up and down Sasori's sides, the tongue flicking out.

The redhead moaned loudly as he came, trembling and writhing under the touch from the other.

Deidara grinned and swallowed, he kissed his way up to Sasori's mouth; leaving but a peck on it before pulling back. He wrapped his arms around the other. "Mhhm, you taste wonderful, Danna, yeah."

Sasori murmured something unhearable in reply as he felt himself relax in their embrace. He let his face rest in the crook of the blond's neck, smiling lightly.

The blond smirked at the incoherent statement, kissing the top of the boy's head.

"What was our mission again?" Sasori asked, still with his face buried in the blond's neck. He now had his arms wrapped around Deidara's waist too, hugging the other gently.

Deidara sighed and looked at the sky outside, which was still light. "When the house falls asleep we have to steal a few scrolls, that's all. Why?"

He shrugged, looking up at Deidara, and then following the other's gaze to the outside. "I just forgot."

"Hmmm. Ok." He grinned lazily down at the redhead. "Now what are we to do?"

Meeting the blond's eyes, Sasori shrugged slightly. "You're the one with imagination." He stated, cocking his head slightly.

Deidara frowned, "There's absolutely nothing you want to do, yeah?"

"Should there be?" He asked, not understanding the serious frown that had taken a hold of the blond's face.

Deidara shook his head and smiled again. "No, just forget it. I just thought there might be something that you like doing..."

He gave a slight nod. "We could just lie here… or we could find some food. I'm hungry."

Unwrapping his arms from around Sasori, the blond vampire kissed his stomach. "Well to that, I'm guessing we need to get Danna dressed again, no?" He grinned, "Seeing as he's the only one who got anything, yeah." Deidara winked at Sasori, but threw him the close the brown haired boy had brought, not really looking at them.

"That's your fault." Sasori stated as he caught the clothes thrown towards him. He looked at them for a second, almost groaning as he saw what it was. Apparently Orochimaru had kept his old clothes. Why they had brought them here though, he didn't know.

He quickly pulled them on though, and was soon wearing a short, white skirt that didn't cling to his hips; it was loose, but not frilly. Then there was the top, a dark, almost military green tank top than reached a bit past his hips, covering some of his hips.

Sasori sent the other a look. "Oh thank you, maybe I should start walking around in skirts." He replied sarcastically, not pleased by the clothes at all. He was happy to receive Deidara's compliment, though he didn't show it.

He grinned, "Maybe you should, yeah."

Blushing lightly, Sasori scowled at the other. Deidara didn't mean that, right? Right? "You're such a pervert."

The vampire wrapped his arms around the other once again and gave peck on the nose. "And I enjoy every moment of it, yeah."

Sasori sighed and stood up on his tiptoes before he placed a small kiss on Deidara's lips. Pulling back, he smiled lightly. "Of course you do."

"Indeed, yeah." Deidara carefully removed his arms before opening the door, "After you, Danna."

_A/N So did you like it? Hope so, 'cause I liked writing half of it ^w^! **Pleawe Reviwe**!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	17. Auc

_ooc- For those of you who don't know me on dA, I'm sick. And feeling kind of crappy. So yeah. We fisnished the 18th chapter, so here's number 19 for ya! ^w^ Enjoy._

_blueball-Sasori, and Lady Kaili (XD)  
_

_the-sirens-song- Deidara, Auc, and Shraso._

Chapter 17

Holding his smile, Sasori walked past the blond and out of the door, the skirt swinging back and forth around his thighs.

Deidara grinned as he followed the redhead. 'Damn, that outfit is going to drive me insane, yeah."

Auc, the boy that had earlier walked in on the two, bowed before Sasori. "m'Lor- I mean M'Lady." His face flushed red as the images were brought back. "Do you need help finding your way to your destination?" He asked politely.

Sasori let his smile brighten at the boy's words. "That would be nice, boy. Could you show us the way to your master's kitchen?" He asked rather politely, not really knowing where this etiquette came from.

The boy bowed, "Of course, M'Lady." He smiled a little bit, "It's this way." He headed off, slowly, to the right.

Deidara raised an eyebrow, A little bit suspense of the boy.

Sasori followed, though not before he'd spared his lover a glance. "What's your name, boy?" He asked, head tilting slightly.

"It's Auc, M'Lady." He said, a hint of said in his voice. "At least that's what it's been for the past 200 years…" He sighed, "But never mind that M'Lady." Auc smiled at Sasori.

The vampire that stood behind Sasori narrowed his eyes to glare at the boy.

Giving a slight nod, the small redhead continued following. He hadn't caught the hint, nor did he know that Deidara had narrowed his eyes.

Auc's smiled turned into a grin, "Umm, M' Lady, if you don't mind me asking, but may I know your name?"

Deidara swore that he would kill this boy if he could, he was much to friendly with his Sasori.

Sasori, being as oblivious as he was, didn't notice what was wrong about this question. He did need a lady's name though, right? "I don't mind at all. It's Kaili (pronounced Keilee)."

The boy took the hallway to the left. "That's a very pretty name, Lady Kaili." The dim hallway suddenly opened up to a bright kitchen area. The kitchen staff looked up quietly, but looked down when they say who had come through the door, almost... hurriedly, nervously.

Deidara let his eyes scan the room quickly. It was quite big, the vampire sighed, his eyes flickered over to Auc, who was grinning diligently up at Sasori.

"Thank you, Auc." He said, smiling softly at the boy as they entered the kitchen.

Sasori had seen the sudden change of expressions, but made it seem as if he was oblivious to it. He was dense, yes, but not all that stupid. While the boy wasn't looking, he sent the blond a look, warning and looking for answers at the same time.

Deidara looked at Sasori and shrugged, hid eye looked at an older man as he step forward.

"Hello Lady… um?" He paused looking at the redhead for a name.

"Kaili." Sasori said, giving the man his false name

"Welcome to the kitchen Lady Kaili. I am the head chief here, Shraso. May I implore upon as to why you have humbled us with your beautiful presence?" He asked bowing.

"Thank you, Shraso." He said, taking a short pause, "I'm hungry, that is all, and I was hoping I could be served something to eat."

The chief nodded, "But of course, we would be honored to serve you, Lady Kaili. What is it that you are hungry for?"

Deidara listened to the exchange with boredom, he was watching the faces of the workers, who seemed to sneer at his lover.

"Merely something simple, like bread and cheese, if that is possible?" Sasori asked, cocking his head slightly.

The cook looked started for a second, he was really accepting, as a businesswoman of Lord Orochimaru, her to be, lavish and demanding. Not this nice or simple at all. Shraso grinned, "Yes. I'll be right back with that, Lady Kaili." He walked off, disappearing behind a large cabinet.

Deidara walked up to Sasori standing right behind him, "I don't think the staff like you all that much, yeah."

Sasori nodded slightly, keeping his gaze after the chef. "I noticed. You think there's a reason other than the halfbreed fact?"

The vampire nodded, "I do. I think that they hate their master. And anyone who affiliates themselves with him."

"You're probably right." The redhead replied, "Besides, I can understand why they hate him."

Deidara nodded in understanding, and back away when the head-cook rounded the corner. A plate pilled high with different types of chesses and warm breads. The blond vampire stepped forward once again and took the plate from the older man.

Shraso bowed to Sasori, "I hope it is to your liking Lady Kaili." He frowned, "But you must excuse me, for I have many young things you no nothing of the art of cooking under my eye and must get back to them before they burn down the entire house." He bowed once again and walked off.

Sasori thanked the chef before he disappeared again, and then turned to his blond lover. "Come, Deidara, let's go back to the room." He said before he began walking, moving towards the exit of the kitchen.

"But of course, Danna." The blond said following after the redhead.

Auc stood frozen in place… "Deidara," He whispered. 'No it must be a joke. It's not really him it's not really-' "Deidara…"

_A/N Gaspers! What part does this boy hold in this wonderful dance direrted by two wonderful women. See that's the joy of being a writer. I know, you don't and I can't tell you ;P Please Review. ^w^_


	18. End of the Mission

_A/N I'm so sorry I haven't been on! I've been sick and not allowed on the computer and other crap like that. The only reason I'm on now is 'cause I sprained my foot and can't walk._

_blueball- Sasori_

_the-sirens-song- Deidara, Auc_

Chapter 18

End of the Mission

Their trip back to the room didn't take long, and once they were both back inside, Sasori shut the door and stole one of the sliced breads on the plate Deidara had.

Deidara grinned lazily at the boy as he munched on the bread and put the tray on the small table sitting in the middle of the room. He sat down in the purple colored armchair in the corner.

Sasori followed Deidara over to the chair, and quickly made himself comfortable in the older's lap.

The blond smoothly wrapped his arms around the boy and let his mouth find the other's ear, "Hmmm? Well aren't you cuddly today?" He breathed.

"Apparently I am." He replied, smirking softly as he finished off his first slice of bread. His hunger hadn't disappeared just yet, but Sasori didn't want, or see the need to, get another slice right away.

Smiling, the vampire left a few fluttering kisses on his lover's neck. "Hmmm, what are we going to do about that, yeah?"

The smirk on his face stayed put as he felt the small kisses on his neck. "I'm not really sure… do you have any ideas?"

"Maybe... but it might not be a good idea to act on such ideas, Danna." The vampire stopped, and looked out the small window that stood over the bed. "After all, it's almost dark."

Sasori followed the vampire's gaze over to the window, nodding slightly. "I guess you're right about that."

Deidara didn't reply right away, but his lips were softly scrapping across the other's neck. "You should finish with your dinner, Danna."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I probably should."

Smiling lightly, he stood and walked over to the small table, getting another one of the slices of bread.

Deidara leaned back into the soft chair and sighed, his eyes falling shut.

Taking an extra with him, Sasori moved over to the bed and laid down. He didn't exactly like being in the mansion, but the sooner they got done, the sooner they would be getting out.

The lazy vampire cracked an eye open and looked over at Sasori. He picked himself and laid down next the small redhead.

Sasori smiled lightly as the mattress sank slightly under him. He looked over at Deidara and took a bite of his bread.

Deidara grinned and kissed Sasori on the forehead, before sinking into the bed again.

Quickly finishing the bread, Sasori rolled over to his side, so he was lying by Deidara's side. He placed his head on the blond's shoulder and closed his eyes, letting out a content sigh.

With arms wrapped around his redhead, Deidara's eyes fluttered shut, and he too let out a content sigh.

Sasori smiled lightly as the blond's arms wrapped around him, and he closed his eyes as well, feeling kind of drowsy already.

A gentle humming lullaby flitted through the air, the humming soon forced it's way to words, as the soft tune fell from Deidara's lips.

The soft tune filling the room didn't help his case of drowsiness at all, and Sasori could do nothing but to feel himself drift into the depths of dreamland.

Deidara cracked an eye open to look at Sasori when he felt his breathing mellow out, and grinned. Carefully, as to not wake the sleeping boy, the blond vampire unwrapped his arms and sneaked out the door.

Auc, the servant boy, had fallen asleep next to the door, but Deidara paid no mind to him and took off down the right hallway. Within a few minutes he entered the correct room. It looked like a very boring room, piled with books and scrolls.  
Walking through the book shelves, the vampire stopped in front of one book shelve lined with dust, and one scroll. Deidara snatched it from the shelf and hurried out of the room.

He wasn't sure what it was, Deidara no longer holding him, or the door that closed softly behind the blond, but it didn't take too long for his eyes to flutter open. Looking around the room as he sat up, Sasori couldn't help but to wonder where his lover was.  
If he wasn't one to think ahead, he most likely would've moved outside that door. He was though, and he found out that waiting would be the best.

Carefully walking around Auc when he got back, Deidara slipped into the room he had left Sasori in. He stopped short and silently cursed himself. "When did you wake up, yeah?"

Looking up when the door opened, he was rather happy to see that it was Deidara. "Just now." He replied, and even though he was curious as of where his lover had been, he did not ask.

Deidara let out at a soft humming noise as he grinned, "So, you ready to high-tail it out of here, Danna?"

Sasori blinked, clearly confused. "Well yes…" He replied, a little unsure. He guessed though, that Deidara already had the scrolls.

Deidara threw the scrolls next to Sasori on the bed, three in all. "Those were all I found, not sure if there's more, but I didn't want to over stay my welcome... Are taking the clothes with you, un?" The blond asked with a smirk.

He quickly returned the smirk with a glare. "Yes; we didn't bring my clothes, and the dress is completely out of the question." Sasori said stubbornly, but with a small blush; he was wearing a skirt, and the blond was a huge pervert.

The vampire walked over to his lover, "Well, if it's an issue, I'm sure this place has pants somewhere, yeah." He said, rolling his eyes.

"No thank you; god knows what could have happened to these clothes. At least I got some that were my own from before."

Deidara shrugged and held out his hand for Sasori to grab, "Alright, un. Lets go."

Taking his lover's hand, he stood. "Alright."

"You better hop on my back, you still look pretty, tired, Danna." The blond said as he picked up the scroll from the bed.

Giving a slight nod, he moved behind his lover and jumped up on his back, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck to keep himself up.

Deidara smirked and put his hands under Sasori's butt, making a sort of seat. With that, he jumped out of the already opened window.

He blushed in light surprise and embarrassment, burying his head in the crook of Deidara's neck. "Do you have to keep your hands there?"

The vampire chuckled, "Are you embarrassed, Danna, yeah?"

Lifting his face slightly, Sasori glared softly. "No… why would I be?

Deidara rolled his eyes, "I can tell you're blushing, Danna."

"Yeah, well… your hands are on my ass." He replied as if that would explain everything, which it did, in his eyes at least-

"So... you're admitting to being embarrassed, un?" Deidara asked causally.

"… a bit?"

Laughing as he skidded to a stop, Deidara stood in fount of the large building dubbed 'home'.

Sasori couldn't help but to pout, but decided that being mad about it would get him nowhere. "For that… there won't be sex for a month."

Deidara had already started walking when Sasori handed out his threat. He tripped over his own feet, but managed to stay balanced. "You're kidding... right, un?"

"Does it sound like I'm joking, Deidara?" Sasori asked with a quite serious tone, raising a brow.

Chocking on a few words, the vampire got something out. "No. And that's what scares me, yeah..." He slowly began the walk to the house again, and somehow opening the door with no hands.

He smirked. "Good. Behave, and I may change my mind."  
This was actually quite fun… to think he could make the blond `scared´.

Deidara sighed but caved, "Yes, Danna."

Sasori's smirk turned into a grin before he nuzzled his lover's neck. "That was really nice to hear… I was kidding though."

Deidara let a sigh of relief pass his lips, and pouted. "That was cruel, Danna, yeah."

"Yeah, I guess it was… but so was leaving me to get those scrolls by yourself, so now we're even."

The blond frowned, "I had a good reason for that yeah." He remarked as he made his way up the stairs towards Leader's room. "I didn't want my Danna getting hurt, un."

He smiled and kissed Deidara's jaw. "I know, but I would've agreed to stay behind if you asked me to."

"…I just couldn't risk it, yeah." He paused at the door, and put Sasori down, "Not with you."

Sasori was silent for a little bit, "I love you."

Deidara smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I love you too, yeah." He turned back the door, "And that's why I can't let any harm come to you…ever." He knocked on the wooden door before him, indicating the talk was over.

_A/N Awwwwsss! That's so sweat, isn't? Yeah, I know. We're Goddess :D Please Reveiw~_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N Don't you guys just feel loved. I know I'm updating :D Awesome, no?_

_blueball- Sasori, Pein, Tobi  
_

_the-sirens-songs- Deidara,_

Chapter 19

(?)

The door was opened only seconds after the knock, and Pein stood in front of the two. "Welcome back."

Deidara bowed, "Thank you, Leader, un." He came up out of the bow, and pulled the scroll from his pocket. "Here is the information you asked for, Leader."

Taking the scroll, Pein nodded. "Good. You're dismissed."

"Of course, yeah." Deidara turned around and started off towards the room that he and Sasori now shared.

Sasori blinked as his boyfriend suddenly began to walk away; he hadn't been paying attention. He didn't take much time to follow Deidara, quickly catching up.

Deidara stopped as soon as he entered the room and leaned against the wall.

Following the older inside, Sasori closed the door before he made his way towards the window. He didn't know what it was, what was the cause of it, but the mood in the room had been, or seemed, quite cold.

Sighing, Deidara pushed himself off the wall and walking over to Sasori, he wrapped his arms around him.

Smiling lightly as he felt the other's arms around him, the redheaded half breed closed his eyes and relaxed in the embrace. "Is there anything bothering you?"

"There might be, yeah…" The vampire paused, "Ok, yes…"

Hearing this, Sasori turned and looked up, meeting the other's eyes. "You want to talk about it?"

Deidara unwrapped his arms from the other and sat down in the chair next to the window. "I don't know… I don't think I can, yeah."

Leaning against the window sill, he cocked his head slightly. "That's alright. You can tell me when you feel I need to know."

Keeping his eyes to the floor, the blond sighed, "But… That boy… at Orochimaru's mansion, he reminded me of something…"

Sasori easily remembered the boy, and took a step closer to the blond before he kneeled down between the older's legs so he could see his eyes. "What did he remind you of?"

"Of something that should have never happened..." The blond paused and refused to look in Sasori's eyes. "And of something that could hurt you... and I can't let that happen, yeah."

The redhead frowned lightly as he was avoided, and it became deeper when he heard the reply. Moving even closer, Sasori wrapped his arms around the other's waist, and let his head rest on Deidara's pelvis. "Then don't let it happen."

Deidara sighed, "But if I did that... I'd only end up hurting you in a different way... I'm not sure which one's worse, yeah." He gently began playing with Sasori's hair.

Closing his eyes, he let the frown fade from his face. He wasn't sure what was going on, what his lover was talking about, but he wanted Deidara to smile again. "You'll figure it out, and I think it'll be alright; you don't want to hurt me, I can both hear and see that it's something you don't want to do." He replied, letting his hands trail the other's back in a loving matter.

Whatever happened, Sasori would never blame Deidara; he'd got to experience so much in so little time, and he was loved, he was happy, and no matter what happened, he'd been through everything he wished to go through, so if the blond ever left him, it would be alright.

Well, not alright, he would cry, he would be heartbroken, but he'd had a life.

"But I'm much too selfish to leave my Danna, yeah."

Smiling, Sasori looked, and leaned up to place a small kiss on the older's lips. "Good."

Deidara grinned, and kissed back before sighing. "You hungry, un?"

Still holding his small smile, Sasori nodded. "A little bit."

The vampire picked himself with the redhead in his arms, and kissed him on the forehead. "To the kitchen then, yeah?"

Sasori grinned and nuzzled his lover's neck. "Yeah."

Once again, Deidara magically got the door to open with out the use of hands, and soon the two vampires where down in the kitchen. Sasori was put in on of the table chairs as Deidara asked what he wanted.

Thinking about it for a little while, Sasori just sat there, frowning in thought. "What about… pancakes?" He suggested. He'd never tasted it before, but he'd heard it was good, and he would like to see how it was made.

A tall boy came walking into the room and, upon spotting Deidara, jumped on the blond vampire. "Deidara-senpai!" Tobi squealed.

Deidara nodded and opened the cabinet to his right, he just about to grab the baking mix he was knocked down by Tobi. "Uh... Hey Tobi, un."

"How are you, Deidara-senpai? Are they all treating you properly, do you get enough food, is your bed comfortable enough?!" The vampire asked quickly, and, surprisingly enough, without pausing for even a breath of air.

From his position on the chair by the kitchen table, Sasori was frowning in irritation. Well, at least that's what he thought it was. Why hadn't his blond, his lover, his Deidara, pushed that other vampire away?

"Everything's great, Tobi. But could you please get off so I can fix Sasori something to eat, yeah?" The blond asked, knowing it was hopeless to try and push the dark-haired boy off.

"Of course, Deidara-senpai! Tobi is a good boy after all!" Tobi said happily before he did as he was told and stood. "Can Tobi help you, Deidara-senpai?"

Deidara sighed and stood up, "Uhh, sure. Could you grab me an egg Tobi, un?" He pointed at the fridge as he bent down to grab the box of baking mix.

Without any hesitation, the taller vampire moved to the refrigerator and opened it. He did, however, not manage to find what the blond had asked. Sasori, who was still rather annoyed, rolled his eyes at this point; even he could see the egg from here, and he was tempted to go over there and give it to Deidara himself. In fact, that wasn't a very bad idea. Standing, the redhead walked over to the fridge, slipped a hand in past Tobi's and took a hold of an egg, which had been right in front of the man.

Smirking smugly, he retreated over to his lover, and handed him the ingredient. "Why is Sasori-san wearing a skirt, senpai?" Tobi suddenly asked, and it made his smirk fade immediately.

The blond took the egg from his smirking lover with a frown, 'what's up with him, yeah...' Deidara paused in his movements when Tobi asked about the skirt, "We just got back from a mission, Tobi. And I left Danna's close at the mission site, so we have to borrow some from Hidan, yeah."

"Sasori-san doesn't have any clothes here? Tobi can take him shopping!" Tobi said happily, grinning. Sasori, on the other hand, just scowled at the tall, borwn haired vampire, as he had no interest in a shopping trip with Tobi. Not that he really knew what shopping was…

He guessed it had something to do with buying things, but he couldn't be quite sure.

Deidara shrugged and turned back to stirring the heavy batter, "Ask Danna, yeah."

"No." Sasori replied immediately, crossing his arms over his chest.

The blond vampire turned to look at Sasori as he poured the pancake mix into the the pan. "Maybe you should go, Danna, yeah."

"No." He said again, huffing. There was no way he'd go anywhere with that fool.

Deidara sighed, "How come, yeah?"

The redhead shrugged. "Because I don't want to." He replied, not understanding why the blond wanted him to leave without him anyway…

Flipping the pancake, Deidara leaned up again against the counter what for it to cook. Using the best smirk he had he looked at Sasori, "Will you go if I throw in a reward, yeah?"

Eyes narrowing, Sasori looked at his lover with an expression of suspicion. "What kind of reward are we talking about?"

"The good kind, yeah." He said with a wink before putting the pancakes on a plate and handing them to the redhead.

Sasori blushed lightly, but didn't give up that easily. "You really want to send me out in the wild, without any knowledge of what shopping actually is, with that fool?"

Deidara crossed his arms and sat down next to Sasori. "Oh? You've never been shopping, yeah?" The blond paused, "Well, Tobi's a good boy, yeah. He'll help you, right Tobi, un?"

The redhead had to stare, he had expected Deidara to remember. "No, I've spent all my life in a single room until just recently." He replied, pausing to let the other speak again. Truth was, he didn't want to be leave his lover's side, as he felt more secure there, safer.

Tobi just smiled and nodded, "Of course! Tobi won't let anyone down!"

"I'll send Konan with you two. Please Danna?"

"Whatever. Do what you want." He said before turning and walking out of the room. Sasori wasn't pleased at all, since it seemed as if Deidara wanted him out of the house.

Deidara sighed, he was going to regret that. He propped his elbows up on the table and put his chin in this. "...damn, un."

Walking through the corridors, Sasori easily found his way to the exit. He wasn't planning on going too far, just enough to be alone, and not found.

_A/N I hope you liked that. I did... well ok not really. But it's still awesome ^w^ Thank you for reading. Please Review. _

_oh and ps- Name this chapter, and I'll add your name in 5 chapters to_ _publicize your stuff ^^_


	20. Mistake

_A/N I know... I'm really late in posting this. Forgive me? Please I've just been having so bad moods lately and having felt like doing this... Sorry _

_blueball- Sasori and Kisame_

_the-sirens-song- Deidara_

_We don't own them._

Chapter 20

Mistake

Deidara looked at the, now cold, untouched pancakes. "Damnit yeah...!" A sharp crack was heard as the blond's head made contacted with the wood.

Kisame, who'd appeared in the doorway, raised a brow at his friend's behavior. "What's up with you, kid?"

The vampire whipped around in his chair, but sighed when he saw Kisame. He looked down at the floor. "I think I screwed up, yeah..."

Moving over to the table, Kisame sat down and motioned for Deidara to do the same. "Do tell." He said, as he sent a glare in Tobi's direction, who'd been playing with an egg he'd lost on the floor. The boy, immediately feeling the glare in the back of his head, stood and skipped out.

Deidara slipped into the seat across the table from Kisame. "Well... I wanted Sasori to go shopping with Konan and Tobi for a bit because I had something that I really wanted to do for him, un. But I pressed the issue to much, and now he thinks that I hate him or something, yeah..."

The bluenette nodded slightly, understanding both sides of the matter as Pein already had told them all about the redheaded halfbreed. "Well, Sasori has spent most of his life alone, or in Orochimaru's hands, so he probably wasn't used to the way you spoke to him; up till now, you've been quite lovey dovey, and you haven't been separated once, right? He probably doesn't understand that it's alright to be away from you time to time. You, however, I don't understand; it's in situations as these that you're supposed to follow him and explain the best you can without telling him anything about what you're planning."

"But how? What do I tell him?" Deidara asked, hopelessly lost, he never was good at dealing with others when it came to this kind of thing.

"Tell him what you feel; that you want to be with him, but that he needs to be with others too, that you have something you need to do."

The, now some-what cheerful, blond leaped to his feet and wrapped his arms around Kisame in a rough huge, "Thanks Kisame, un." He shouted before taking off down the hall Sasori had run off to.

The fish-like vampire smiled lightly and watched as the blond ran out of the room. He shook his head slightly before he stole one of the pancakes and left as well.

The redheaded halfbreed was currently outside, wandering in the forest and kicking the trees sometimes.

Deidara pushed the door open to the outside world and started walking towards the green forest that surrounded the fragile looking house. About five minutes into it, he spotted a patch of red. The blond sneaked up behind his and wrapped his arms around the other, "Sasori?"

The redhead gasped in surprise when two arms suddenly wrapped around him, but automatically relaxed when he heard Deidara's voice. "What?" He asked, not turning around.

"I'm sorry, yeah." He sighed, "I hope I didn't sound like I wanted you to go away. But, Danna, it's alright to not be around me 24/7, you need to socialize. It's good for you, I promise, yeah."

It was… good for him? It sure as hell didn't feel as if it would be good. "But…" Sasori cut himself off, he hadn't known what to say anyway; he couldn't tell the blond that he was scared; he didn't trust anyone except for Deidara. No one had ever treated him like the blond had, and he had never been… wandering along with people he didn't know.

"Yes?"

He clenched his teeth together, feeling a little bit ashamed of himself. "I'm... scared." Sasori muttered silently, looking down at the green ground surrounding his feet, "when you're not around, I'm afraid."

"I don't know what's what, who I can trust, follow... I don't even know what shopping is."

The older man sat down with his red-haired lover in his lap, his long fingers gently playing with his hair. "But you don't have to be, yeah. You can be your own person now, yeah." He paused with his taking and stroking, "You don't trust Konan, un?"

There was no way he couldn't relax in the blond's hold, so Sasori made himself quite comfortable before he turned his head slightly to look at the other. It was true… he was free, but it was hard to believe that he really was, especially since it wasn't that long since he'd last seen the snake. He shook his head at the question about Konan. "She's nice and all… but I don't want to trust anyone before I get to know them thoroughly."

Deidara shrugged and continued his soft touching. "That makes sense, yeah. But, Danna, I really need you go shopping, but I don't have time to take you, yeah..." He paused, "I suppose I should explain it a bit though, right?"

Sasori nodded slightly to both things, keeping silent.

"Shopping is just were you go to a store were they have stuff you want or need, and you buy it. It's as simple as that, yeah."

"Oh..." He turned slightly to look at the older, making a mental note to remember what shopping was.

The blond stopped his hand and wrapped it around the other's waist. "Will you go?"

He gave a slight nod, sighing. How could he ever say no?

Deidara's eyes closed and he kissed the top of the redheads head. "Thank you, yeah."

Smiling lightly, Sasori closed his eyes.

Sighing, the vampire opened his eyes. "Guess we just have to go ask Konan, yeah..."

He nodded once before he stood from the other's lap.

_A/N There you go. Did you like? I hope so. Sorry it was so short, but I'll upload again soon. So Please Review. I'll love you forever! (and who knows it might make them come out faster w)  
_


End file.
